Running Away
by elenamindollin
Summary: Title has been changed from Daughter of the Wood. The four Pevensies have changed everything. I'm not sure if I'm willing to change with them.
1. The ElfChild

**Chapter One: The ElfChild**

A dark-haired, gray-clad girl crouched in the shelter of some snow-covered junipers, peeling away the rind of some strange fruit. She sniffed it briefly, then, apparently finding it to her satisfaction, took a bite. The fruit was sweet, with a slight tang and tasted good after the days of living off frozen roots.

A coal black horse stood nearby, watching the girl with intelligent brown eyes. The girl was young to be out alone; appearing close to fifteen or sixteen. Her hair was a wavy river of chocolate brown, tumbling freely over her shoulders and midway down her back. Her face was lovely and elegant, with large, almond-shaped eyes the color of the midnight sky; high, fine cheekbones; shapely lips that curved upward slightly at the corners; and, peeking out through her hair only rarely, elegant, pointed ears.

She was known throughout Narnia as the Elf-Child, a figure of legend and myth. She was the last of her kind, fleeing constantly from the pursuit of Jadis, the White Witch. As her entire race was massacred at the White Witch's hands, she had escaped into the hills atop her faithful mare, Darkmoon, with only her bow, her quiver, and her elven-crafted dagger. That event had occurred nearly ten years previous and she had grown from a tender elfling into a skilled, learned young woman. She was called The Elf-Child, but her true name was Rhianna: Daughter of the Wood.

* * *

A burst of clear, jingling bells shattered the stillness of the snowy wood, approaching from the southwest. Rhianna jumped, dropping her meal and diving for cover while hissing between her teeth, "Darkmoon, hide!" As the mare hastily faded into the shadows of the forest, the elf hunkered down beneath the low bush, knowing the sound of those bells all too well.

Sure enough, as she peered cautiously between the branches, a set of snow-white reindeer, drawing a white sleigh, pulled into her line of vision. Inside the sleigh, amid luxurious furs, sat the Witch, the self-proclaimed Queen of Narnia. She was paler than death, with pale yellow hair, slight build, and eyes so cold and devoid of life that they sent an unpleasant shiver up Rhianna's spine. On the floor of her sleigh, cowering at her feet, was a small faun wearing a bright red scarf. She was speaking to him, and Rhianna's keen ears picked up the words: "You helped them escape!" she hissed venomously. "You were instructed to bring any Sons of Adam or Daughters of Eve _to me_! You _fool_!"

Rhianna bristled inwardly as the faun cowered away from her. Here was yet another victim of the Witch's tyranny. How many helpless creatures had fallen prey to Jadis' fits of rage! A deep, long-buried surge of enmity flowed hot through the elf's blood as she glared coldly at her enemy. Then her mind whirred on ahead, registering at last the final words the Witch had spoken… _Sons of Adam, Daughters of Eve_! She felt a thrill course through her at the thought – the prophecy could be coming true! Belatedly, however, Rhianna realized that the Witch had resumed speaking.

"– your treachery, I will have them anyway. I've met one of the Sons of Adam – Edmund – who found my company…enchanting. _He_ will bring his brother and sisters to me in good time. In the meantime, Tumnus, I have a special suite of rooms for you at my palace…" she laughed coldly as the faun called Tumnus shrank away from her. "Move out!" she barked to the dwarf at the reins. He twitched the ropes and, in a peal of jingle bells, the sled moved out of sight.

Rhianna breathed a sigh of relief and crept out of hiding. "Darkmoon?" she called quietly.

"I'm here, milady," the mare replied, approaching through the trees. She stopped before the elf and whickered softly, nosing against her shoulder. Rhianna stroked Darkmoon's forelock and blew softly into the mare's nostrils – a sign of affection among horses.

"Did you hear everything?" she asked. Darkmoon tossed her head up and down once in affirmation. "Tumnus…" Rhianna continued, musing, "he's close to the Lamp-post, isn't he? That must be where the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve will arrive – if they haven't already…" she trailed off, staring absently toward the southwest, where the Lamp-post stood, her mind running over the ancient prophecies that Aslan – the Great Lion – had taught her. One said that the four thrones in Cair Paravel would be filled by Humans from the Other World and another told of the Witch's defeat by the Children of Adam and Eve.

Darkmoon had practically raised the elf and knew her well enough to read what was going through her mind. Nudging her two-legged friend gently, she said kindly, "Aslan gave you a mission, my child. Perhaps now is the time to begin it."

Rhianna nodded in response. A few years ago, Aslan had visited her in a dream – as he had on many occasions to teach her and mentor her – and charged her with the obligation to protect the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve from the clutches of the White Witch and bring them safely to the Stone Table, where he would be waiting to prepare an army against Jadis. Now, it appeared that the time had come. She had no doubts that Aslan would already know of their arrival and now it was her duty to bring them safely before him. She smiled at Darkmoon. "Yes, now is the time," she murmured. Gathering her belongings – the very few that she possessed – she slung them over her shoulder and mounted smoothly, settling comfortably in the depression behind Darkmoon's withers. She rode bareback, as all elves had – without reins or halter – and appreciated the trait for its simplicity in preparation. Guiding with her hands, she turned Darkmoon toward the southwest and the mare broke into a swift gallop, swerving expertly through the trees.


	2. Strangers In Narnia

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own Peter, Lucy, Susan, Edmund, the White Witch, Aslan, or any other characters originally developed by C.S. Lewis. I respect them completely and tried to write them as he would (no promises tho!) Rhianna and Darkmoon are mine! Thanx.

* * *

_

**Chapter Two: Strangers In Narnia**

Peter gaped around in shock at the snow-covered world that met his eyes. Lucy's tale was true! There really was another world in the wardrobe! It defied all possible explanation – something that irritated his sister Susan to no end – and set his mind spinning. He was a tall, handsome young man between fifteen and sixteen years of age, with dusty blonde hair, piercing marine-blue eyes, and lean build. He wore a plain blue cotton shirt tucked haphazardly into khaki slacks and, over that, a dark brown fur coat, which he had donned at Susan's suggestion. A small tug on his sleeve drew his gaze down to his little sister's hopeful face.

"Can we go see Mr. Tumnus? Please?" Lucy asked eagerly. She was small for her eight years, with a cherubic countenance and sparkling brown eyes. Her sister Susan was tall – nearly as tall as Peter – and slim. Her dark brown hair reached just below her shoulders and her face was gentle and pleasant – light blue eyes, full lips, and a dusting of freckles across her nose. Then there was Edmund, the fourth sibling. He had the slightly pinched look that comes from frowning too often, but when those creases cleared, they revealed dark, charming eyes, a firm jaw line, and a spattering of dark freckles across his nose and upper cheeks.

Peter smiled kindly down at his youngest sister. "Of course, Lu. We might as well, since you are the only one who's been here before."

Lucy frowned briefly. "Edmund's been here too!"

"I have not!" the twelve-year-old responded hotly.

"Enough," Peter interjected before Lucy could argue further. Casting a stern glance in his brother's direction, he rested a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Now," he said, "let's go meet this Mr. Tumnus."

* * *

Several minutes later, Lucy stared in horror at the remains of the door the faun's home. It hung on one hinge, swinging slightly in the wind and papers littered the ground just outside. Inside, they could just make out the dim outlines of overturned furniture and ransacked chests, drawers, and desks. "Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy suddenly cried, rushing inside.

"Lucy! Wait!" Peter called, making a grab for her coat, but missing as she dodged past. Mildly exasperated, he followed after her with Susan and Edmund close on his heels. Once their eyes adjusted to the dimness, they gazed around in stunned silence. Cushions had been shredded, tables splintered, pictures and paintings desecrated, papers torn to pieces, and inkwells splashed over everything. Lucy's eyes welled up with tears and she began to cry softly. Susan crouched beside her and murmured something gently in her ear while Peter allowed his eyes to track carefully over the wreckage. A bit of parchment tacked to the door post caught his eye and he swiftly crossed the room and tore it down. "Look at this," he said, beckoning his siblings over. As they gathered round, he read:

"'_The former occupant of these premises, the Faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting his trial on a charge of High Treason against her Imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, etc. also of comforting her said Majesty's enemies, harboring spies and fraternizing with Humans._

_Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police_

_LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!_'"

"You know," Susan commented when Peter finished, "I don't think this place is going to be as wonderful as we imagined. Maybe we should go home, before anyone misses us."

Peter was about to agree, but Lucy suddenly caught his sleeve. "Oh, we can't Peter! It's my fault that Mr. Tumnus got caught! We _must_ try to help him before something horrible happens to him!"

"Lu," Peter began, trying to be patient and reason with her, "there's not much we can do. We don't even know where they're keeping him."

"Please, Peter," Lucy begged, "we have to at least try."

He opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a loud "Psst!" coming suddenly from a clump of bushes to his right. He spun towards the noise in a defensive stance, but his "show yourself" died on his lips as a large, round beaver poked cautiously out into the open. "Psst," he repeated, "Come, Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve, come, we must get you indoors before _she_ discovers you're here. Even some of the trees are on her side, you know."

"Who?" Edmund asked, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"The Witch," the beaver barely whispered, shuddering visibly, then gesturing furiously for them to follow him. "Hurry, we must go. Come, come." Dropping back to all fours, he turned and waddled off into the woods.

Intrigued and curious, the four siblings fell into step behind him, warily glancing over their shoulders from time to time at their tracks that faded into the distance.

"Peter?" Edmund had sidled up to his older brother. "Do you even realize what we're doing? We're following a talking beaver who-knows-where and we know nothing about him. What if he's not on our side?"

"Lucy trusts him, and he's on the same side as Tumnus," Peter replied reasonably.

Edmund scowled. "We don't even know which side Tumnus is on. For all we know, he and this beaver could be our enemies and this Queen or Witch or whatever could be our friend."

Peter glanced sharply at his younger brother. Edmund was staring vaguely to the north. "I'm inclined to believe Lucy on this," he said firmly.

Edmund scowled again and dropped back behind Peter to walk by himself.

* * *

They walked for what seemed like hours and just before the sun set completely, the beaver stopped and announced, "Here we are! It's not much, but its home." He pushed aside the last few branches to reveal the banks of a pristine frozen lake, blocked at one end by an ice-encrusted dam, on which a snow-covered hovel perched inconspicuously. The beaver led them carefully across the ice and ushered them in quickly. As Peter ducked through the entrance after his siblings, he was greeted warmly by a plump, bespectacled female beaver, who reached up to pat his cheek and shove a hot glass of tea into his hands. Mr. Beaver leaned out, briefly scanned the landscape, then shut and bolted the door before joining them at the table for supper. 


	3. The Hunt

**Chapter Three: The Hunt**

"We missed them, Darkmoon!" Rhianna cried in despair as she observed the trampled snow where they had walked. She had dismounted at the Lamp-post and followed the trail of their footprints to the faun Tumnus's door. Upon seeing the wreck and reading the notice that Peter had left on the floor, she felt a crushing despair. As the last elf of Narnia, and as Aslan's adopted daughter, she was duty-bound to defeat Jadis by aiding the fulfillment of the prophecy. Now she stood, weak with disappointment, staring dumbly at the wreck before her. Whisking a hand through her nut-brown hair, she growled, "We were so _close_!"

"Wait, child," Darkmoon reprimanded gently, "What was the first thing the old bloodhound taught you?" During the first few years after the massacre, Rhianna and Darkmoon had been accompanied by an old, ragged bloodhound, who had taught them how to live off the wild. He was wise and strong, despite his age, and had lost in his own life trying to protect Rhianna from discovery when she was ten years old.

"'_Always thoroughly assess your surroundings_,'" she recited with a sigh. "But Darkmoon, I did that!"

The mare tossed her head, annoyed. "Did you?"

"Yes, of c-" Rhianna paused in midsentence as her eyes tracked across the snow again. She bent over the prints once more, noticing a second set of imprints leading away from the cave. The prints backtracked for some distance before veering off. "But why…" she mused aloud, wondering what could have distracted them from the road.

Darkmoon, who had followed her, nickered softly and took a few steps further, nosing into the snow. "Look at these," she said, stopping at a spot about ten paces from where Rhianna stood, "They join the Humans'… here." Intrigued, Rhianna joined her and bent over the tracks, studying them.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Praise Aslan, they're safe. They're with Beaver and his wife."

"Then we must not waste time. Come, Rhianna, let's run!" Darkmoon cried as she turned and dashed off into the woods. Rhianna smiled and broke into a run, bounding like a deer through the forest and gaining on her equine companion. The mare slowed to a brisk trot as the elf caught up and swung effortlessly onto her back. Once she was firmly seated, Darkmoon tore off at unimaginable speed, kicking up clouds of snow behind her.

* * *

"Slow down, Darkmoon," Rhianna said, just loud enough to make herself heard above the pounding of the mare's hooves. "I want to make sure it's safe before we go charging in there." The mare slowed, allowing her to slide to the ground. She dropped into a low crouch and crept forward through the last remaining trees and undergrowth between her and the lake. Peering cautiously through the foliage, she deemed it safe and was about to step out onto the lake's frozen surface when a set of teeth caught the fabric of her sleeve. She turned to meet Darkmoon's large, brown eyes, which were now darkened with worry.

"I don't like it when you go where I can't follow," the mare said darkly. "I can't help you if you're out of reach."

Rhianna's dark blue eyes filled with affection. "You'll have to let me go, sometime," she replied, brushing Darkmoon's forelock off to one side and kissing her between the eyes. "Besides, I'll be fine with the Beavers; they'll take care of me until tomorrow morning." She blew softly into Darkmoon's nostrils and lovingly tickled the mare behind the ears.

"All right," the mare gruffed, "I'll wait for you upstream in the old nymph's clearing – you know the one."

The elf nodded. "Go to Badger's house if there's trouble, we'll meet you there." With that, she adjusted her bow and quiver and slipped out onto the lake, across the dam, and to the hovel. As she tapped lightly on the door, she glanced back in time to see Darkmoon fade into the trees and disappear.

A shuffling sound came from the other side of the door and Rhianna turned back in time to see it open just a crack. "Who is it?" Beaver's voice asked, pitched low in distrust.

She shifted into his line of vision and crouched down to be at eye level. "Beaver, it's me, Rhianna. I've come to see the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve. Please, let me in."

His black eyes widened in recognition and he threw the door open. "Come in, my dear, come in!" She slipped in and he quickly closed the door behind her before throwing both paws around her waist in greeting. Mrs. Beaver bustled up to her to get a hug in as well and Rhianna hugged them both back, though her attention was fixed on the table, where three of the four humans were now standing.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Guess what! This story is basically complete, but unless I get reviews, forthcoming chapters could be a long time in coming :) Just a little FYI. Let me know what you think... an author always likes reviews! _


	4. Met At Last

**Chapter Four: Met At Last**

Peter stared agape at the Beavers' newest guest. She was stunningly pretty and had an air of grace and wisdom. As her seemingly endless blue eyes locked onto his, he felt a jolt of surprise. She was not human. He didn't know how he knew, but something about her told him she was _more_ than human.

She stepped forward, breaking the spell. "My name is Rhianna," she said in a lilting, almost musical voice. She extended a hand, which Peter took. He was surprised at the raw strength in her grip and the tracings of calluses and roughness that covered her palm.

"Peter," he said, pleased at the smooth evenness in his voice.

"I'm Susan," his sister said, stepping forward and curtseying slightly.

Rhianna inclined her head gracefully in return. "Pleased to meet you," she replied demurely, almost shyly.

"And I'm Lucy!" Lucy announced, jumping up. "Do you know where Mr. Tumnus is? Have you seen him? Is he your friend?"

"Lucy, Lucy," Peter said, trying to stop the flow of questions, "not all at once!"

Rhianna laughed briefly – a sound akin to the chiming of bells – and laid a hand on Lucy's shoulder, crouching down at the same time to meet her eyes. "I only know Tumnus by name and reputation; I've never met him. However," she continued quickly as Lucy's face fell, "if he is a captive of the White Witch, then I most certainly am on his side, and his friend."

Lucy smiled, her confidence restored. She was about to thank the young woman, when Susan looked around curiously. "Hang on," she said, drawing Peter's attention, "where's Edmund?"

He scanned the room, looking for his younger brother, his face darkening. "When did he leave? And why would he?"

"I saw no one when I came," Rhianna supplied, then she froze suddenly. "What did you say your brother's name was?"

"Edmund," Lucy replied, a puzzled expression on her face, "Why?"

The older girl looked as though she might be sick. Running a hand through her hair, she said weakly, "He's gone to the White Witch. To her home."

"WHAT!" Peter's sudden burst of anger surprised even himself. He glared at Rhianna, his crystalline blue eyes glittering dangerously. "Are you suggesting that my brother is on the enemy's side? Who are you to accuse him of betraying us like that?" Susan also glared coldly at the other girl, her mouth pulled into a frown.

"Now, now," Mrs. Beaver suddenly blustered, her eyes anxiously darting between them, "let's now jump to conclusions. No one ever said that…" she trailed off at an acid glance from Peter.

Rhianna stepped forward to stand directly in front of him, her dark blue eyes meeting his cold stare without flinching. Peter suddenly had the urge to kiss her, but he refrained. "I never said that Edmund has _joined_ her, only that he's _gone_ to her. There's a difference. Before I came here – three or four days ago – I observed the Witch interrogating a prisoner…" her eyes flicked to Lucy, who was watching the whole exchange anxiously, "… the faun named Tumnus." She ignored the collective gasp that followed and continued, "She mentioned Edmund's name. She said that he would bring his siblings to her, despite Tumnus' interference. I know the Witch – I've been running from her for nearly ten years – and I know that she usually resorts to charms and trickery to sway her opponents. It is probable that she's placed an enchantment on your brother – most likely food or power-based – which makes him crave something to the point that he will do anything to get it from her…" Rhianna's eyes turned grave and sad. "Even if it means turning in his own siblings to do it."

Peter rocked back as though he'd been struck, his eyes wide.

Rhianna continued to hold his gaze, her eyes saddening still more. "I'm sorry."


	5. Ambush

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Pevensies, Tumnus, the White Witch, or any other Narnian characters. Rhianna and Darkmoon are mine :)

* * *

_

**Chapter Five: The Ambush**

Rhianna felt a knot of dread drop like a rock in the pit of her stomach. The Witch's castle was not far from the Beavers' hovel and Edmund could easily be telling her about them by now. Despite the guilt that such thoughts brought, she was deeply grateful that she had not encountered him and given him her name. As for the others… she turned from buckling on her quiver and observed the rest of the hovel's occupants as they hurried to leave. She had met Mr. Beaver and his wife many years ago and she loved them dearly. Lucy – who was diligently assisting Mrs. Beaver in her packing – had already begun to win her way in the elf's heart with her charming smile and big brown eyes. Susan was still a little distant, but she was warming up quickly to Rhianna and the elf liked her already. The oldest Daughter of Eve was witty, clever, and hungry for more knowledge. Peter was different. Rhianna felt drawn to him, but at the same time, she felt wary of him, and a little awed by who he was destined to become. He would be the High King of Narnia, and the concept made Rhianna feel a little intimidated.

* * *

Suddenly, she stiffened, listening. Peter, who stood nearest to her, noticed. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Her hand shot out and clamped over his mouth, but too late; the damage had already been done. A bone-rending howl set up right outside the door and five or six large wolves started pummeling the hovel. Sod and sticks rained down on them; the structure was not going to hold for long. Rhianna whipped around, releasing Peter at the same time. "Beaver!" she hissed, keeping her voice low, "Is there another way out?"

Mrs. Beaver was already moving, sliding back the bookcase that concealed the secret exit.

Satisfied, Rhianna lunged forward, picked up Mrs. Beaver – luggage and all – and sent her sliding down the chute. "Hurry! We have no time!"

"What about the food?" Mr. Beaver said, clearly distressed, "We'll need it on the journey!"

"I'll handle it," Rhianna replied, drawing a small dagger from her boot, "Now GO!" She spun around and jammed the food from the table into a sack, tossing it to Susan, who shouldered it. The elf turned to face the front door, where the attack was the heaviest. A muzzle poked the sod, snarling viciously. Quicker than the eye could track, Rhianna lashed out with dagger, slicing the wolf's nose. Howling, he withdrew to nurse his wound, while the elf used the time to help the others get into the chute: Lucy, then Beaver, then the food. As Susan began clambering over the threshold, the wolves attacked again with renewed fury, crashing through the windows. Rhianna spun again and darted to the window, plunging her knife hilt-deep in the wolf's throat. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Peter had not yet left. "Go!" she yelled to him, whipping her dagger back out of the wolf's neck as he crumpled at her feet.

"What about you?" Peter yelled back. "I'm not leaving you here!" Even as he spoke, a spider web of cracks laced their way across the ceiling from a point above Rhianna's head – two wolves were at work on the ceiling, trying to cave it in. She did not notice as she engaged yet another wolf, but Peter did. He darted across the room as she killed the second wolf and grabbed her arm. "Let's go!" he said firmly.

She glared at him and shook free. "I thought I told you to leave. You're no good to Narnia dead."

His clear blue eyes flashed defiantly. "Not without you."

Exasperated, she tossed her head. They had only seconds before the next wolf came through the window. "We don't have time for this, just leave!" she cried as she pushed him away. Before she knew what was happening, a set of steel jaws launched at her through the shattered window, just as a set of strong arms wrapped around her and yanked her out of the way. At that instant, the ceiling gave way, crashing down on top of the charging wolf and burying him beneath a mound of soil, twigs, and the two wolves that had caused it. "Come on!" Peter cried, dragging her to her feet. They dodged one wolf's leap as Peter pulled her sideways into the chute with him. As they careened to the bottom of the chute, Rhianna was only aware that Peter had released her and that she was hurt – the wolf's teeth had scraped her thigh, just above her knee.

"Milady!" Mr. Beaver cried as they tumbled out, wrapping his paws around her hand and pulling insistently, "We must go!"

Rhianna rolled over, wincing as the ground-soil dug into her wound. Peter gripped her by the shoulders and pulled her to her feet. In the light from Mrs. Beaver's lantern, the blood staining her gray leggings was clearly visible. "You're hurt!" Mrs. Beaver cried.

"I'll be fine," Rhianna responded gruffly, moving to take a step, but her knees buckled and she fell to one knee. Susan was at her side in an instant, supporting her with an arm around her waist. Lucy came around Rhianna's other side and touched her arm gingerly, her eyes wide and frightened.

"Who were they?" she asked in a small voice.

"Maugrim," Rhianna spat the word out, "and the Secret Police. They came for us, at the Witch's orders." She shifted her weight a little, wincing, then gently pushed away from Susan and took a few hesitant steps down the tunnel. Stubbornly, she forced her mind to ignore the pain, as she'd done so many times before. "Come," she said quietly, "We don't have much time."

As if in answer, the snarling of wolves reached their ears and approached rapidly as they came down the chute. Beaver's eyes widened in alarm. "Run!" he cried, "follow me! This will lead us to the Badgers'"

"I thought you said this led to your mum's!" Mrs. Beaver cried reproachfully as she followed on his fleeing heels.

They ran – Susan, Peter and Rhianna in a half-crouch because of the low ceiling. The tunnel curved upward and they scrambled quickly up the slope, emerging from a stone formation into a clearing. A large barrel lay nearby and with Peter, Susan, and Mr. Beaver's help, Rhianna rolled it over the exit. Dull thuds followed shortly thereafter as the wolves struggled to break through. Rhianna smiled in satisfaction.

"Look out behind you!" Susan suddenly screamed.

Before she even had time to react, Rhianna was spun around and slammed to the ground on her back, staring into a set of very angry brown eyes. Darkmoon had borne down on the elf and thrown her to the ground and now stood, her legs on either side of Rhianna's prone form, her nose lowered so that it was touching the elf's. "You could've been killed!" the mare seethed. "'_You have to let me go, sometime_' you said! Not until you're taller and much, much wiser, child!" She tossed her head. "Don't _ever_ do that to me again!"

"Look, Darkmoon, I'm sorry," Rhianna replied wearily, "We got out all right, didn't we?" She pushed the mare's nose away and slid herself into a sitting position. "I expected trouble."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Darkmoon said, backing off a little. "What's that?" she suddenly said, her eyes falling on the bloodstain on Rhianna's leg. She glowered dangerously. "You're hurt. You call that '_getting out all right_'!"

Rhianna shrugged. "Better than most of our narrow escapes." Tenderly, she sat up and examined the cut, grimacing as the fresh air caused it to sting.

Darkmoon's eyes softened. "We'll need to clean that before we can continue." She swung her head to face Mrs. Beaver. "Do you have willow bark in your provisions?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Mrs. Beaver replied. She beckoned to Susan, "Come here, dear, I'll need your pack." As she rifled through the sack and Rhianna cleansed the cut with snow, Darkmoon surveyed the others in the clearing. Peter was sitting on a large rock, with Lucy snuggled under his arm. He stared nervously at the tall, black mare. Susan, who had been roused from her frozen observation of the proceedings, now sat in the snow next to Peter, leaning back against his knees.

Rhianna looked up from her wound to make introductions, "Darkmoon, this is Peter, Son of Adam, and Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. Peter, Susan, Lucy, this is my trusted friend and traveling companion, Darkmoon."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Darkmoon said softly, lowering her nose to the snow in respect. All three siblings jumped when they heard the mare speak, causing Rhianna to smile.

Mrs. Beaver waddled over with the willow bark, which the elf gratefully accepted. She spent several minutes grinding the bark and rubbing it into her cut to help it heal faster, then tearing a strip of cloth from the hem of her shirt to make a bandage. Meanwhile, Susan and Lucy were enthralled with the beautiful Darkmoon and had, by the time Rhianna had finished dressing her wound, plucked up the courage to approach her and stroke her velvety muzzle and run their fingers through her mane. Stiffly, Rhianna got to her feet and joined them, rubbing Darkmoon's corded neck muscles. Meeting Susan and Lucy's eyes, she smiled. "Would you like to ride her?"

"Oh, yes!" Lucy cried, her eyes lighting up, "I would love to!"

Rhianna nodded and boosted her up, taking care to avoid straining her wounded leg, then helped Susan get up behind Lucy.

Peter picked up one of the sacks as Mr. and Mrs. Beaver gathered up theirs. "We should keep moving," Mr. Beaver said. "Maugrim will be back. And with the Witch, most likely."


	6. The Great Lion

_I own only Rhianna and Darkmoon... yada yada, you know the drill. I love Aslan though! It was really fun to write about him._

_And, for the sake of story progression, I skipped the events between the Beavers' Hovel and arriving at Aslan's Camp, covering them only briefly. I had to write the attack on the hovel in detail because it's the first major development of both Rhianna, and the Pevensie's growing friendship with her... so, if you really want the intervening chapters, let me know and I'll try to write them up and put them in later. _:)

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Great Lion**

After several days of long travel, Peter was more than glad to have at last reached their destination. He had had to deal with a huge amount of stress since his arrival in Narnia and the wolves had been only a small part of it. They had fled in terror from reindeer – though they turned out to be those of Father Christmas, rather than the Witch's – plunged into an icy river to escape the Witch and Maugrim, and nearly lost Lucy in the process.

So, when they lined up in front of the great gold-and-red pavilion, Peter could not refrain from breathing a sigh of relief. He cast a sidelong glance down the line at Susan, Lucy, and Rhianna, who were standing with him, eagerly awaiting Aslan's appearance. Aslan. The very name sent a pleasant tingle up Peter's spine. Over the course of the last few days – when they weren't running for their lives – Rhianna, Darkmoon, and the Beavers had spoken of him often, and always with deep reverence and affection. He had also learned a great deal about Narnia and about his companions. Except one. He glanced down the line at Rhianna again. He knew almost nothing about her, except that she had been orphaned ten years ago, that she was wanted by the Witch, and she had always had Darkmoon as a traveling companion. Other than that, she was a mystery. The natural abilities he'd discovered about her – the ability to see in the dark, walk on top of snow, speak to trees, and sing nymphs and flowers out of hiding – went unexplained, only adding to the mystique that surrounded her.

* * *

The flap of the pavilion rustled and parted, drawing Peter's attention back to the front. A magnificent, tawny lion stepped out and faced them. He was _huge_, at least twice the size of any normal lion, and his large golden eyes penetrated Peter to his very core. Instinctively, Peter bowed, drawing his sword and placing it respectfully in front of him. The rest of the assemblage followed suit. Aslan's eyes tracked across those in front of him and his eyes softened. "Rhianna, my child," he rumbled. She looked up. "Rise," he told her, then, spreading his gaze to the rest of the gathering, he said, "all of you." His eyes went back to Rhianna. "My daughter," he almost purred. Peter's eyes widened as she took this as an invitation to approach him. When she stood directly in front of the great lion, he nosed against her chest, prompting her to wrap her arms around his neck and entwine her fingers in his mane. As she breathed in his heavy, musky scent, he nodded to Darkmoon. "Thank you for watching over her." The mare scuffed a hoof modestly and looked at the ground. Now, the great lion turned his attention back to Peter, Susan, and Lucy. "Welcome Peter, Son of Adam," he rumbled, "Welcome Susan, and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. I understand that your brother, Edmund, is a prisoner of the Witch, Jadis. Rest assured," he continued, noticing the question forming on Lucy's lips, "All will be done to rescue him. In the meantime, I have a feast prepared to celebrate your safe arrival. Ladies," he turned to address several female centaurs, fauns, and animals, "take Susan, Lucy, and Rhianna and care for them. Peter, come with me, we will talk." 

For a moment, Peter was terrified to be alone with the great lion, and cast a beseeching glance at Rhianna, hoping she would interfere, but she only smiled and allowed a sleek tigress to nudge her away.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Okay, so I borrowed a few elf-like traits from Tolkien, but it's more out of my deep affection for them than just needing an idea. Don't worry, in the coming chapters, Rhianna will explain a lot about who she is and where she came from. For now, it's just kind of fun to keep my readers in the dark :)_


	7. The Power of a Sword

_Again, I only own Rhianna and Darkmoon. Love them well.

* * *

_

**Chapter Seven: The Power of a Sword**

"Rhianna, are these for us?" Susan asked in amazement as she lifted the lovely, well-made dresses spread over the chairs in the tent that housed the baths. They'd been allowed to cleanse themselves of the dirt and grime of their trek and rub in fresh-scented oils. Now, each girl's hair glistened in the light and felt like the softest silk. Susan was exclaiming over the pretty green dress draped across a chair, while Lucy examined hers with pleasure.

The elf smiled. "Of course they're for you. The future Queens of Narnia deserve no less."

Susan smiled slightly, thrown off by Rhianna's reference to "queen of Narnia", but began to pull the dress over her head.

Rhianna glanced over the clothes laid out for her and smiled, pleased. A pair of soft, rawhide leggings and a loose white tunic awaited her. She pulled them on and then wrapped the thick, pale-green sash around her waist. Stepping to a mirror, she began to brush her long, wavy locks, before sweeping them up into a loose bun that just covered the tips of her ears. She helped Lucy into her dress, then bade them farewell for the afternoon, wanting to spend some time with Darkmoon.

* * *

The bugle of Susan's horn woke Rhianna from her dream-like doze against the soft warmth of Darkmoon's side. She jumped to her feet and re-strapped her weapons over her shoulder. She and Darkmoon had ridden into the hills and stopped on a patch of springy turf to talk and rest. Now, it would be a long, hard ride back if they were to make it in time. Rhianna swung onto Darkmoon's back and they were off.

* * *

Aslan's camp was in an uproar and, following the flow of the crowd, Rhianna found the center of attention to be a tall tree where Susan and Lucy were trapped by a huge wolf rearing up beneath them, snapping up at their feet. It was Maugrim. Rhianna knew him on sight. How could she forget those times when she had lain frozen like a rabbit in its burrow, hoping that he pass her by! Before she could move to interfere though, a hoarse shout rang out as Peter – coming seemingly from nowhere – drew his gleaming silver sword and bore down on the Witch's Chief Captain. In a brilliant move, he swung, missed, ducked under Maugrim's retaliatory swing, and drove the sword deep into the beast's exposed chest. The huge wolf collapsed on top of the young man and, for one heart wrenching moment, Rhianna feared that Maugrim, in his death throes, had taken Peter with him.

The bulk shifted and Peter, dazed but alive, wriggled out from beneath the dead beast. Susan had come down from the tree and was on him in an instant, hugging him tightly – blood, sweat and all – and crying tears of relief. He returned her embrace fiercely, his bright blue eyes shining with unshed tears. Lucy also scrambled down from her perch in the tree to throw her arms around her oldest brother.

"You care deeply about them, don't you, my child?" Aslan's deep, sonorous rumble caught Rhianna completely off-guard.

She nodded, not meeting his great, golden eyes. "It's hard for me to see them, knowing that I'll never know that kind of love," she said quietly, so that only he could hear.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Rhianna," he rumbled gently, a slight twinkle in his eyes, "You may be surprised one day." With that, he turned and walked away to call on the eagles and centaurs to lead an excursion to rescue Edmund.

* * *

"You've never fought with a sword?" the centaur Oreius exclaimed incredulously. "That an elf does not know how to –"

"Please, Oreius," Rhianna interrupted hastily, "let's keep the 'elf' thing quiet. I told you already that I've been on the run for ten years, meaning to seek you out, but I never found you. When I heard you were here…I came as soon as I could. You know I was orphaned too early to have learned how to use a sword."

Oreius winced. Even the indirect reference to her parents brought him pain and he chided himself for speaking so lightly of it. "Very well, Rhianna, I will teach you how to use a sword, though I'm sure you'll catch on quickly. Swordplay comes easily to elv– to your kind," he amended quickly. He led her to a rack of various different swords. "Try a few. Remember, a weapon chooses its owner. You will know each other."

She nodded and selected a long, thick-bladed sword with a black-steel hilt and grip. She gave it a couple of swings and nearly dropped it. "Nope," she grinned wryly, "not that one." Her second choice was one almost exactly like Peter's but this one, too, sent her off-balance. A short, light, two-edged sword yielded the same results. She tried sword after sword, but to no avail; none of them felt right for her. She noticed Peter a couple hundred paces away, in training with another centaur. He was doing well and cleanly disarmed his tutor with a flick of his sword. Rhianna sighed. If only she had a weapon of her own…

Oreius noticed her pause. "Did you give up?"

"No," she growled good-naturedly, "I've been turned down by every last sword in your arsenal and I've even retried a few, but either I'm not cut out for them, or they're not cut out for me."

"I see." Oreius looked troubled. "Well, there _is_ just one more sword…" he ducked into his tent and returned a moment later, a long leather scabbard in his hands. He held it out to her. "Try it."

Tentatively, she wrapped one hand around the elegant leather grip and drew it. It chimed softly as it slid out of its sheath and hummed gently in her hands. It was a thing of beauty: shimmering steel blade – elegantly curved and slender – with a diamond-inlaid hilt and pommel. It fit perfectly in her hand and sang softly as she swung it around a few times.

"It's an elven sword," Oreius said softly, causing her to look up sharply. His eyes saddened infinitely. "It was the instrument that took your parents' lives." He looked at her steadily. "I know this because I fought beside them and killed the minotaur who killed them."

Rhianna dropped the sword as though it was poisonous. "I can't carry this weapon," she choked out, staring at it in revulsion.

"You must." She spun around to see Aslan standing behind her. "It is yours now, my child. Give it a new life, a new story. Perhaps, in the upcoming battle, you may use it to avenge the deaths of your parents."

Reluctantly, Rhianna picked up the sword and sheathed it. Fortunately, she was spared any further action or comment by the arrival of Susan and Lucy running towards them.

"Edmund's back! Edmund's back!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Again, for story progression, I skipped Edmund's rescue, since it really has nothing to do with Rhianna and the struggle she's facing (or going to face... dun dun dun :)) Review Please!_


	8. Rhianna's Story

_And now, the chapter you've all been waiting for... Rhianna's story!

* * *

_

**Chapter Eight: Rhianna's Story**

For Rhianna, the next few days flew by. She spent most of her time on the training guards and found that Oreius was right; she _was_ very good with a sword. She spent less and less time with Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Edmund and found that she did not mind. She had done her duty and brought the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve to Aslan. Now, as far as she was concerned, her part in the grand scheme of things was over and she was content to fade into the background and let Peter take the forefront. He was maturing remarkably fast. During the day, he was usually in training with Oreius and the other weapons masters and after supper, he could be found in his tent with Aslan and his siblings, discussing the coming war. Rhianna had been included, of course, but her skills lay in tracking, hunting, and living in the wild, not in planning a large-scale war.

Such thoughts were running through her mind as she shouldered her bow and quiver and approached the archery grounds. It was only a few days before the battle began, and she intended to make full use of her training time.

* * *

"Want to practice together?" Susan asked, coming up from behind and falling into step with her. Rhianna smiled a little. Despite her attempt to fade out of the picture, Susan, Lucy, and even Edmund seemed to insist on keeping her close by. Peter was too busy to pay her much attention anymore, though he had firmly refused to let her move to a different tent, insisting that they owed it to her to share Aslan's luxury with her.

"I'd be glad to," Rhianna replied. Susan nodded and stepped up to a shooting lane. The lane were hastily constructed of ropes tied to stakes in the ground at lengths of one hundred yards, seventy-five yards, fifty yards, and thirty yards, depending on the distance an archer desired to shoot. Both Rhianna and Susan were exceptional shots and selected the two one hundred-yard lanes. They shot steadily for several minutes before Susan rested her bow and leaned against one of the stakes.

"Rhianna," she said softly, her eyes downcast, "do you mind if I ask you a question?"

The elf laid her bow against her quiver. "Sure."

"Why don't you spend as much time with us anymore?"

Rhianna looked up in surprise, her midnight-blue eyes wide. She hadn't thought that Susan and her siblings would notice the gradual change. "I don't know, Susan," she replied, struggling to find the right words. "I just don't belong. It's not my place to pretend to be anything more than a humble warrior in service to her monarchs. Nothing more, nothing less. My place in this war is simply as a soldier."

"Peter doesn't like it."

Again, Susan had caught her by surprise. "What?"

"He doesn't want you to distance yourself from us like this. Neither do I." Susan lowered her light blue eyes. "But, I don't think that's the real problem." She stepped closer and laid a hand on Rhianna's shoulder. "What's the real reason for this distancing, Rhianna?"

The elf sighed. "Do you really want to know?" Susan nodded and Rhianna bit her lip. "Very well. I suppose I owe it to you." She took Susan's arm and pulled her away from the training grounds. "But let's walk. It makes it easier for me." Taking a deep breath, she began, "The truth is, it hurts to be with you when you're all together. I feel like an outsider looking in on something wonderful. Something I can't have. I had a family too, once; a father, a mother, an older brother and sister, cousins, aunts and uncles, grandparents. But they're all dead. Murdered. I was only five years old when the Witch and her soldiers raided my village – the last one belonging to my race. She laid siege to it, weakening our warriors to the point where she would actually be able to challenge them. Word of our plight reach the ears of Oreius and several others, but by the time they arrived, it was too late; the Witch had invaded and her minions cut down our starved people like crops in a field. I remember watching her order for my parents – the leaders and rulers of our people – to be beheaded. Then, I remember the terror that gripped my body as she turned her cold, lifeless eyes on me. I was too terrified to even breathe as she advanced on me, knife raised, and could only cower away from her. Suddenly, my brother was there, gathering me into his arms and dashing away from our home. He took me to where Darkmoon was waiting, just outside the village, and put me on her back. Then he took my hands and kissed them, tears rolling down his face. He told me to –" Rhianna's voice broke and she took a shuddering breath, willing herself to continue as Susan laid a comforting hand on her arm. "He told me to run. To run and never look back. And that he loved me – that he always would. Then he slapped Darkmoon's flank and told her to run as fast and far as she could. I disobeyed him and looked back to see him cornered by three huge minotaurs before Darkmoon veered out of sight. To this day, that vision has haunted me. He was killed there, on that very spot where he said goodbye to me. He used every last ounce of strength he had left to save my life, to give me a future. I loved him more than anything else in the world and his loss, coupled with the loss of my sister and parents, sent me careening into a state of shock, from which my mind sought refuge by losing consciousness. The next thing I can remember, I was lying on my back in six inches of snow, with Darkmoon standing over me. Aslan had come, she told me, he had told her what I already knew in my young heart – my family, my race, my life, was dead. I was – and am – the last one." Rhianna stopped walking and turned to face Susan, who had tears rolling down her cheeks. Her voice took on a bitter tone. "I loved my brother. He's dead. I loved my parents. They're dead. I loved my people. They are all dead. My home, my life, my innocence, my childhood, all dead. Everything I've ever loved is gone. Many of the frozen animals we encountered on the trail were my friends, creatures I'd loved and grown up with. They're all dead." Sighing deeply, she shook her head. "Ever since I watched Peter charge in on Maugrim to save you and Lucy, with no thought for his own safety, I have seen my brother and my family in all of you. The pain is too great, when I see what I have lost. I can't be a part of that happiness."

"Yes, you can," Susan said fiercely, gripping Rhianna's shoulder. "You already _are_. Lucy loves you like a sister and looks up to you everyday. Edmund speaks so glowingly of you and loves you more with every passing day. I have come to think of you as the older sister I never had and Peter…Peter loves you as much as any of us. It pains him to see you so withdrawn and sad. Yes," she said, catching Rhianna's protesting look, "you _do_ look sad. He sent me to talk to you, to see if you might be willing to join us tonight for dinner instead of eating with Oreius and Darkmoon, as you have been."

Rhianna stared at this brave, kind, gentle girl with a mixture of amazement and affection. Indeed, nothing could have salved her pain as well as Susan's words had. On impulse, she pulled the younger girl into a firm embrace. "Thank you, Susan," she whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was hard to write and took me several rounds of revamping to get it to how I wanted it. But now Rhianna's past is revealed and it will play a huge part in the upcoming chapters hint hint _:) 


	9. The Dreamsinger

**Chapter Nine: The Dreamsinger**

Dinner was a solemn affair, contrary to Peter's hopes. He had been thrilled to see Rhianna and Susan approach together and the sound of Rhianna's bell-like laughter was like music to his ears. But that was before Jadis had come into their camp, waving a white flag of peace, and declared that Edmund was a traitor and bound by ancient law to be slain by her on an altar of sacrifice. Aslan had drawn her aside and had apparently negotiated a different bargain with her. She had withdrawn her demands and left, gloating. Since then, Aslan had grown increasingly sad and quiet, turning most of the army's affairs over to Peter with no explanation whatsoever.

Despite his efforts to maintain a cheerful mood at the table, the sense of dark foreboding had settled over all of them and, by popular consensus, they had all retired early to sleep.

* * *

Peter lay awake in his bed, tossing and turning anxiously. No matter how hard he tried, sleep would not come. Edmund had fallen asleep immediately after dinner and now snored softly. Beyond the partition that divided the boys' quarters from the girls' quarters, he could hear the soft, rhythmic breathing of Susan, Lucy and Rhianna. At last, he rolled over and dozed off, but his sleep was far from restful. Nightmares haunted his dreams, flashing horrible images of Susan, Lucy, Edmund, Rhianna, Aslan, and Oreius lying in blood – dead or dying. Sometime in the middle of the night, he woke, pouring sweat and breathing hard. His covers were hopelessly tangled around his legs and he had thrown his pillow to the floor. As he bent to retrieve it with tired hands, he became aware of a shadow moving toward him. 

"Peter? Are you all right?" It was Rhianna. His movements must have roused her.

"Just a… bad dream," he said, trying to sound nonchalant.

She moved closer and touched his forehead with the back of her hand, then found a cloth in the dark and handed it to him. He took it gratefully and dried his face. She sat carefully on the edge of his bed. "It's alright, Peter, I understand…" She went silent for a moment. "I have them all the time. Dreams of my family."

"I'm sorry I woke you," he said quietly.

"I wasn't asleep," she corrected gently. "I never sleep."

"Oh." He pondered this for a moment and was about to ask her what she meant when he heard a soft, soothing sound, rising and falling as gently as the waves of the sea. It took him a moment to realize that Rhianna was singing. He tried hard to listen to the beautiful melody, but the power of her voice did not permit him. Within seconds, blackness wrapped its comforting arms around him and sent him into a deep, peaceful sleep, filled with soothing dreams. He was unaware that Rhianna had ceased singing and returned to her own room.

* * *

Peter woke early, hoping to find Rhianna and ask her about the night before, but she had dressed and gone. He wanted to ask her about the lilting tune she'd sung and why he had fallen asleep so quickly. He also had one more thing to ask her, something he'd debated over for several days. He had already made it clear that he did not want Susan and Lucy involved in the battle – he couldn't bear it if something happened to them. He had even tried to convince Edmund to go home with them while he stayed to fight. Rhianna had been a different matter. She was strong, skilled, and charismatic. Despite her claim that she had no experience in leadership, his travels with her had proven otherwise. And yet, somehow, through all of their journeying together, he had considered her to be a hardened, mysterious, powerful, and dangerous fighter, immune to the weaknesses of human emotion. Last night had revealed some startling discoveries. First, her offhand remark that she had recurring nightmares forced him to realize that she, too, understood fear, loss, doubt, and loneliness. Susan had mentioned what she had learned about Rhianna before he went to sleep, which opened his eyes to a different side of her. Second, she had literally sung him to sleep, which, in and of itself was something he had not expected. She carefully maintained an illusion of cool indifference most of the time, but now he knew that under that rough, emotionless shell, something beautiful, gentle and tender lay hidden, buried beneath a tragic past and a lifetime of fleeing from her enemies. In one night, she had suddenly become as dear to him as either of his sisters and he did not want her to get hurt.

* * *

Dressing quickly, he went to the training yards, suspecting her to be there. He was not disappointed. She was sparring with Oreius, who continued to give her pointers on her footwork and hand-positioning. In spite of the fact that she was still learning, her style was already well-developed and she moved with a fluid grace that even Oreius could not attempt to match. Peter stood, mesmerized by her movements until he realized that she had finished her duel and walked toward him. 

She raised one eyebrow inquisitively. "Do you need something?"

He offered his arm. "Care to walk with me?"

She looked surprised and a little puzzled, but she nodded and took his arm, almost shyly. They walked in silence through the training grounds, the campsite, and into the woods just west of the tents before Rhianna glanced up at him, her dark blue eyes questioning. "Is this all you wanted, Your Highness? Because we both have things we should be doing. You especially."

"It's Peter," he corrected. "I'm not the King yet. And no, this is not all I wanted to do. We need to talk."

"About what?" She had dropped her arm from his and turned to face him fully.

"I had a question about last night." She raised an eyebrow, but otherwise said nothing. "That song, the one you sang to me last night, what was it?"

She smiled. "Oh that. It's an elven lullaby; about a little elfling wandering in the world of dreams. It's a sweet and poetic story. My parents used to sing me to sleep with it on dark, cold nights."

"Does it really make a person fall asleep that quickly?"

Rhianna blushed, her cheeks turning a light rosy pink. "Well, no, it's the power of the voice that sings it that does that. Only a few Narnians have ever achieved the ability to sing others to sleep. Most just sing it as a soothing lullaby, one that you can stay awake to hear to the end."

Peter's clear blue eyes sparkled at her modesty. "You being one of those few Narnians. But my dreams afterward… those were peaceful too. Why?"

She nodded. "An additional boon given by those who have the Gift of Song – the gift of restful dreams. That is why they are often called Dreamsingers." She cocked her head to one side. "Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, no." Peter stared into the distance for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. "You know that I've forbidden Susan and Lucy to ride with us in battle." She nodded, clearly wondering where this was leading. "Well, I know I can't forbid you, but I've come to _ask_ you… not to fight."

"Why?" she said, looking affronted and a little hurt.

"I don't want anything to happen to you," he replied heavily. "You mean too much to Susan and Lucy and Edmund… and me."

"Peter." It was not a question, nor a plea, but her eyes were filled with a deep pain. Carefully, she stepped forward and laid a hand on his arm. "Please don't ask me to do that. You have to understand what this war means to me. It is my duty to stand out on that field and fight the forces that destroyed everything I've ever loved. I am also sworn to protect my monarchs. I can't do that if you refuse to let me ride." With that, she turned and walked away slowly, leaving Peter to stare sadly after her. He knew she was right and hated it. She treated him with such reverence and respect that it made him ache all over for her. She had saved his life on several occasions and he had saved hers, yet she still insisted on acting as his subject, rather than his friend.


	10. Lesson In Leaving

**Chapter Ten: Lesson In Leaving**

Rhianna's mind was spinning. What had prompted Peter to suddenly become so protective? Why couldn't he just let her go her own way, doing what she did best? The implications were disturbing to her. If he did it because of any affection he had for her, she did not want it. He would be High King, surrounded by hundreds of fabulous princesses and noble ladies and would soon forget her. But if she allowed herself to feel anything more than detached loyalty, she would get hurt again, as deeply and sharply as when she had lost her family. This was going too far. She could not bring herself to care about anything, or anyone. She was afraid that she would lose it. In a flash, she knew what she had to do. Setting course for the tent she shared with Susan, Lucy, Edmund and Peter, she moved swiftly. No matter what they thought, she was leaving. It was time to guard her heart again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ Hey, sorry that this chapter is so short, but it doesn't really fit well with the chapters on either side of it, so it kind of got stuck by itself. It is important, though, due to the inner conflicts it deals with and provides some of the main arguments that Rhianna has with herself. Thanks for reading though!_


	11. Battle For Narnia

**Chapter Eleven: Battle For Narnia**

"But why?" Darkmoon asked as Rhianna spread her bedding on the springy turf of the horses' and unicorns' meadow.

The elf refused to meet her friend's eyes. "Nothing good in my life ever lasts. We could all die tomorrow and lose everything we had. It's better for all of us this way."

"Better for _you_, you mean." The mare's tone was gentle and unaccusing. She nipped lightly at the elf's sleeve. "Rhianna, child, why are you afraid to love?"

Rhianna looked up sharply. "I'm not," she said, a little too forcefully. Then she sighed, "Goodnight, Darkmoon, we have a long hard day ahead of us." She rolled over in her bedroll and closed her eyes, calling on her dream-like repose to overcome her.

* * *

"Rhianna?" Edmund's eyes were wide with hurt as he looked at her over the faun that was strapping his armor around his chest. 

For some reason, Rhianna could not bring herself to meet those sad, dark eyes. "Yes, Edmund?" she said, focusing on pulling the light chain mail tunic over her head. Then she quickly checked that her arm-guards and shin-caps were in place.

"Why did you leave?" he asked in the blunt way that only an eleven-year-old could.

She sighed. "It's a long story, Edmund."

"Well, I think it's stupid," he said hotly. "You and Peter are always acting like strangers to each other. Especially now. Peter won't even talk about you. I tried asking him where you went, but he wouldn't talk. We're about to go to war; people could die. _We_ could die. You two picked a lousy time to stop talking to each other."

"Edmund," Rhianna said gently, "it's nothing against you, or your siblings. I just…don't belong. It's not my place." She pulled the dark-haired boy into a hug, then bent and kissed his cheek. "Be careful out there, Edmund. Try to come out of it in one piece." He blushed deeply at her affections and looked down at his toes. Rhianna shouldered her quiver and bow and strapped on her sword. "I have to find Darkmoon," she told him, touching his shoulder briefly in a last farewell.

* * *

As she strode out of the armory, she nearly collided with Peter. "Rhianna!" he said, a smile beginning to cross his face. His eyes traveled over her battle regalia and darkened. "You're fighting, then?" 

"Of course."

"Then I have orders for you… as your King: I want you with the archers – under Edmund's command." Gripping her shoulder suddenly, he said fiercely, "I don't want you in the front lines."

"With you? You don't want me to be with you, you mean." Her eyes narrowed.

"It's too dangerous. You could –"

"Too dangerous!" Rhianna barked incredulously. "For me? I, who have been through more in one month than you have in your entire life?" Before Peter could interject, she overrode his words, "With all due respect, _Sir_, you are not the king yet – as you insisted yourself, yesterday – and I will not abandon my duty and betray Aslan's trust by failing to guard you with my very life. I will not break my oath, Peter." She turned to go, but paused and turned back. "I know you don't want me here. Rest assured: when this battle is won, Darkmoon and I will return to the life we know – living off the land. I will trouble you no more." She bowed deeply, one hand on her sword hilt. "By your leave, milord."

"Rhianna, wait!" She turned back, fixing him with a level, emotionless stare. He sighed. "Very well, you will ride with me, on my right flank. Oreius will be my left."

She nodded curtly. "Thank you, sir."

Walking to the meadow where all the horses and unicorns waited for their riders, Rhianna was grateful to see Darkmoon waiting for her. She approached and lovingly caressed the mare's black muzzle, kissing her nose. Darkmoon simply stood, seeming to understand that her friend did not wish to speak. A handsome male unicorn broke away from the others to come to Peter's outstretched hand, followed by a flurry of motion as the horses were saddled and harnessed. Darkmoon shuddered as she watched.

"I don't know how they stand it," she muttered to Rhianna, glaring darkly at the saddles and tack. "I'm so glad that I have an elf for a rider and not one of those humans and dryads, who insist on riding gear."

"Shh," Rhianna quieted her and swung easily onto the mare's back, awaiting orders.

"RANKS MOVE OUT!" Oreius bellowed over the noise. Slowly, with the rumble akin to an approaching storm, the riders fanned out and fell into position. Rhianna and Darkmoon eased their way through the crowd until they were at Peter's side. He nodded briefly to her, then urged his unicorn forward. Under Aslan's guidance, Peter had already selected the location for the battle. A large hill reared above the surrounding terrain and it was around this geographical feature that the loyal Narnians would mass. Edmund's division of archers formed ranks along the crest of the hill, high above the heads of their own people, while Peter, at the head of the bulk of the army, filled in along the base. The young future king was magnificently arrayed in full chain-mail and shining sliver armor. His shield, breastplate, and helmet all proudly bore the symbol of a roaring lion – Aslan's mark.

* * *

A low rumble reached their ears as the White Witch's arm arrayed itself several hundred meters away, across the plain. Jadis had abandoned her usual ice-blue gown and was robed in a full chain-mail dress with a magnificent golden ruff around her neck. Rumbles of curiosity and disgust rippled through Peter's ranks; it was apparent that she was rudely imitating the Great Lion. 

"Sir," Oreius suddenly addressed Peter. "A message for you." He extended his arm, on which was perched a small black-and-white chickadee.

"Speak," Peter commanded.

The chickadee bowed, its beak touching Oreius's armguard. "Last night," he said in a small, high voice, "At the Stone Table…I saw… the Witch…" he shuddered a little and Rhianna leaned forward to listen better, "and…Aslan." The poor bird was having a very difficult time speaking; he seemed to be in a state of shocked horror.

Rhianna extended her hand and the chickadee hopped onto her fingers. "Shh, little one," she murmured gently, humming a few melodic notes until his shivers ceased. Raising her arm so that he was at eye level, she cast a quick glance at Oreius and Peter, who were watching the whole thing intently. "Now," she pressed her nose to the chickadee's feathery chest. "Tell me what you saw."

The little bird seemed to draw strength from her nearness and bravely continued his tale, telling of Aslan's deal – to exchange his life for Edmund's. He told of the Great Lion's utter humiliation, of his refusal to resist or to speak, of the Witch's chilling final words to him, and of the final, horrible moment when the sacrificial knife fell. Several times, the bird had to stop speaking as the shudders of horror wracking his tiny little body, and Rhianna would hum a few more notes to soothe him again. By the time he finished, Oreius was ashen-faced, Peter seemed to have caved in on himself, and Rhianna felt as though her heart had been painfully wrenched from her chest – again. Tears pricked at her eyes as she kissed the bird's head and instructed him to fly home to his family.

Peter stared at his saddle horn for a long while until a minotaur's bugle from the other side reminded him where he was. His head came up abruptly, his clear blue eyes flashing angrily. Slowly, he turned his mount around to face his army and drew his sword, raising it high in the air. Word had spread like wildfire through the ranks from those who were close enough to hear the chickadee's message: Aslan was dead. Thousands of dejected eyes lifted to look upon their future king, wondering what was to become of them.

Peter allowed his eyes to scan across the ranks, his sword still in the air, before he turned back to face the enemy lines. "For Narnia!" he cried, "FOR ASLAN!" The unicorn surged forward, Darkmoon springing into action and following close behind, she and Rhianna echoing the cry.

"ASLAN!" the roar rang out as the ranks followed their leaders.

* * *

The cheetahs, tigers, and other large cats emerged in the front in spearhead formation, leading the charge now. A battalion of gryphons swooped overhead, dropping large rocks on the enemy lines. The Witch's army was already moving, sending werewolves and white tigers out to lead their charge. For one moment, Rhianna watched as the armies closed in on each other, the next, she heard the sickening crunch of a thousand bodies colliding in battle, accompanied by snarls and screams. Chaos reigned and it taxed the elf to the limits of her capabilities to defend both herself and Peter. She followed as Peter charged headlong into a clump of ogres, crying over the noise, "Darkmoon! You have to run for both of us!" Straightening from her crouched position over the mare's neck, she sheathed her sword, whipped out her bow and nocked an arrow, sighting down the shaft before releasing it. As Darkmoon dodged blows and lashed out with teeth and hooves, Rhianna kept her sights set on any attackers that might harm Peter – or herself – and eliminated them. Arrow by arrow, her supply dwindled and she felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach; this was a battle they couldn't win, not alone. The enemy was simply too many and for every one she shot down, there were two more to take its place, while all around her, loyal Narnians fell and there were none to take their places. Edmund's archers kept up a steady stream of arrows until their stock too, began to be depleted. 


	12. Battle For Narnia: Part II

**Chapter Twelve: Battle For Narnia: Part II**

An equine scream of pain rose and died as Peter's unicorn collapsed beneath him. The young man dove from the saddle and rolled to his feet, sword blazing in the light of the sun. He moved faster than a snake as he engaged one opponent after another, felling them as swiftly as they charged him.

A turning point had been reached and the tide turned in favor of the enemy. Narnia's ranks began to break and flee into the surrounding foothills, where they hoped to gain some refuge and a chance to surprise their enemies. "Rhianna!" Darkmoon cried, "Protect the King! You must dismount! I will try to save as many as I can!" reluctantly, the elf jumped to the ground, drawing her sword at the same time. The mare nuzzled her hair briefly. "I love you, little one."

"And I you!" Rhianna responded. "Now go!" She spun, looking for Peter. He was being relentlessly driven back toward the hills by a huge minotaur. Rhianna was about to charge in when something plowed into her from behind, sending her sprawling face-first into the ground. Reacting instinctively, she drew her dagger and lashed out at whatever held her pinned. An ethereal scream tore from the creature's throat and it rolled off of her, writhing in pain. It was a specter – a twisted mockery of the elvish race. She glared at it with distaste, then turned to find Peter standing over his slain minotaur. His eyes widened at the sight of her, but she didn't give him the time to react any further. In an instant, she had caught his arm and pulled him to a small alcove behind some rocks. There, she sheathed her sword and bent over double, gasping for air and trying to regain some strength. Peter however, caught her by the shoulders

"You're alive! I thought – when I saw Darkmoon running riderless – I thought you'd been killed!"

"Shh!" she suddenly commanded, clamping her hand over his mouth. "I hear something." A low grunting reached their ears and came closer, seeming to sniff for them. They pressed deeper into the hollow, Peter spreading his arms over Rhianna's body protectively. An ugly, squat ogre shuffled within feet of their hiding place, his beady eyes searching for more prey. When he finally moved on, Rhianna sighed in relief and sagged against the rock. "That was close!" she whispered.

"Look out!" Peter cried, grabbing her arm and whipping her away from the rock as another minotaur landed on top of it, slicing down with his battle-axe. The force of his pull sent Rhianna slamming into his chest and they both tumbled out onto exposed terrain again. Rhianna rolled to her feet in seconds, whipping her sword out of its sheath. A large wolf with a nasty scar across his nose pounced on her from behind, slamming the breath from her lungs. By the time she'd wrestled him off and killed him, Peter was nowhere in sight and she was vaguely aware that she was bleeding in several places.

Breaking into a sprint, she rounded a corner and nearly ran into the White Witch. Reeling, she backed away, staring in horror at what stood before her. Up close, she could now see how Jadis had imitated Aslan's coloring and appearance: the golden ruff around her neck was entirely made of fur shorn from the Great Lion's mane. "You!" the Witch snarled in surprise. "I've been hunting you for years and here you fall, right into my lap!" She whirled her staff, sending Rhianna's sword skittering away, then raised her knife for the kill as the elf stood, fatigued, wounded and powerless to defend herself.

Suddenly a great war-cry echoed off the surrounding rocks. Little Edmund charged in and shattered her wand with one blow from his sword before she threw him off his feet and drove the splintered end of her wand deep into his abdomen.

"NO!" Rhianna screamed as Edmund crumpled to the ground.

The rest happened in a blur: a blonde-haired, mail-clad blur plowed through a line of ghouls and charged Jadis while at the same time, a bone-rending roar echoed across the land. There could only be one creature who could utter such a roar. As Rhianna turned to see the golden, sun-clad Lion bounding across the plain, her mind not comprehending how he could be alive, she barely registered Peter's cry of warning. The next instant, she felt a searing, white-hot pain shoot through her back. Without knowing who had stabbed her, she crumpled with the shrill whinny of a mare and the anguished cry of a boy ringing in her ears before blackness swallowed her whole.


	13. Brush With Death

_Hey, sorry about the long wait... I've been sick and caught up with getting back into the school routine. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

_I don't own any of the Narnian characters except for Rhianna, Darkmoon, and Lilyflower (she's a one-time appearance, though, so don't mind her too much!) Love Rhianna and Darkmoon well for me!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen: Brush With Death**

Soft voices spoke in low tones beside her, one smooth and gentle, the other pleasant and light. Very slowly, Rhianna opened her eyes. "Oh!" the small female faun at her bedside gasped, nearly dropping her tray of food.

Susan spun around. "Rhianna!" she exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. "You're awake! I thought I might never see those beautiful blue eyes again!" Gingerly, she bent and touched the elf's forehead, her eyes turning soft and full of sympathy. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been bowled over by a hundred elephants," Rhianna admitted ruefully. Her eyebrows drew together in confusion. "What happened to me?"

Susan opened her mouth to respond, but a cry of joy came from the doorway as Lucy shot into the room and threw herself Rhianna's arms. "Lucy!" Susan reprimanded, "you'll hurt her!"

Rhianna laughed. "Actually, Su, this is the best medicine I've ever had."

"Lilyflower said you were awake," Lucy said happily, her voice muffled in Rhianna's hair.

"So…" Rhianna said slowly, "what happened?"

"Well," Susan began as Lucy shifted and snuggled into the crook of the elf's arm, "Peter rushed in to stop the Witch from killing you, then Aslan came. His roar sent terror through Jadis' armies and they fled. But, according to Peter, one brutish ogre decided to take a few Narnians with him. He ran you through from behind as he passed."

"Then why am I still…?"

"Still alive? Lilyflower – she's your nurse faun – said he aimed poorly and missed your vital organs; otherwise you would have been dead before you hit the ground. Even so, you were inches from death when Lucy administered her potion to you, and it took longer to heal you than it did anyone else. Even after you healed, the trauma left you unconscious for almost a week."

"A week?" Rhianna echoed weakly, "It's been that long?"

"Yes, it has," a deeper voice came from the doorway. Peter strode across the room and stood by her bed, grinning boyishly. "Took you long enough." He still looked the same, save for the new depth and maturity behind his eyes, and the lines of his neck and jaw were more sharply chiseled. But something _had_ changed, something deeper…

"What's happened since then?" Rhianna asked.

"Aslan killed the Witch," Lucy supplied.

"And Peter and the other warriors routed the rest of her followers," Susan said.

Rhianna nodded. "And Darkmoon? Is she…?"

"She's fine," Peter said gently, "she's in the Horse And Unicorn Quarters, hitting it off well with that big chestnut stallion." He winked mischievously.

"What else?"

The three siblings traded glances. "We wanted to wait, Rhia," Lucy said, shortening Rhianna's name affectionately, "we really did."

"We even pushed it back a few days," Susan said.

"I'm really sorry, Rhianna," Peter added, "but Aslan didn't want to delay it."

"Delay _what_?" Rhianna was thoroughly amused by their responses and her dark blue eyes twinkled. "Come on, out with it."

"You missed the coronation," Susan finally said. "We really wanted you to be there – Edmund most of all – but we had to take care of things and Aslan wouldn't wait, so we –"

"I understand," Rhianna cut in, "It's fine, really. I'm not upset with any of you. I would have agreed with Aslan myself, if I had been in his place."

"But you didn't miss the ball!" Lucy announced. "It's set for tonight!"

"Will you be strong enough by then?" Peter asked, concern darkening his vivid eyes.

"I'll be fine," Rhianna replied. "In fact, I'm planning on getting up within the hour. Don't protest," she added quickly, seeing the objections forming on their lips, "let me set my own limitations."

Peter looked as though he might protest anyway, but at a stern glance from Rhianna, he nodded. "I have a few things to attend to," he excused himself, "And Lucy, you have an archery lesson, hurry!"

Giving Rhianna a quick kiss on the cheek, Lucy got up and followed her older brother out of the room. Susan also stood, but instead of leaving, she went to the wardrobe, pulled it open and rifled through the bottom, straightening at last with a folded white tunic in her hands. "I thought you might like to see the damage," she said gently, handing it to the elf. "Peter wanted is disposed of, but I knew you would want to see."

Taking it by the shoulders, Rhianna allowed it to unfold itself. When she did, her elegant eyebrows shot up. "I survived _this_?"

"Barely," Susan replied dryly.

A narrow slit – from the sword – entered the fabric just to the left of her spine and below her ribcage and came out level with her navel. All around the two spots, a reddish brown stain was still visible – apparently the washer had been unable to scrub all the blood off. The elf uttered a low whistle. "That will make quite the scar."

Susan shook her head. "No scars. Lucy's potion heals totally and completely."

Rhianna nodded thoughtfully.

Susan stood. "Well, I have to go. Oh, and by the way," she added, stopping at the door, "I think it's amazing that you're an elf… and it explains a lot about you." Noticing Rhianna's startled look, she quickly explained, "I noticed your ears while cleaning your hair, then went to the library here in Cair Paravel – which is enormous, by the way – to look it up. The description matched you perfectly."

Rhianna smiled ruefully. "So now you know. It's just as well – I don't want to keep secrets from my monarchs."

"None of that, Rhia," Susan said affectionately. "I um… took the liberty of taking your measurements and asked Darkmoon what your preferences are." She nodded toward the wardrobe. "All those are yours. Feel free to wander around Cair Paravel, but take it easy, okay?"

"I'll behave, Rhianna replied, winking. Susan smiled in return and ducked out.

* * *

Once she was alone, Rhianna leaned back against her headboard, running over her physical abilities. Confident in her rapid physical recovery, she decided to explore Cair Paravel and visit Darkmoon. Carefully, she swept back her covers and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, taking stock of her surroundings. She had been given comfortable accommodations; a roomy suite with a modest parlor through a door to the left of her headboard, a washing room to her right, and a dining area beyond the parlor, accompanied by a small store of snacks and lightweight foods. The left wall was largely given over to an elegant set of ornamental doors leading out to a scalloped balcony overlooking the sea – a beautiful sight if there ever was one. Exploring the other rooms, Rhianna discovered, much to her pleasure, that the main entrance to her rooms was through the parlor and that she could lock her bedroom door. Doing so, she found a full-length mirror in the washroom and examined her appearance. After washing her face and hair, she declared herself fit to depart, choosing to remain in the simple white, lightly embroidered, long gown she had on. Selecting a pair of soft white slippers, she slipped out of her room, nearly bumping into the small female faun she'd seen in her room earlier. 

"Oh, my lady!" the faun named Lilyflower exclaimed, "Should you be up so soon?"

"I'll be fine," Rhianna assured her quickly before moving past her and following the hallway to its end. Flights of steps leading both up and down met her and she chose the descending flight to the main hall.

She prowled around Cair Paravel for almost an hour, taking time to memorize her way around. She found to throne room – where Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were conducting Narnia's affairs – the ballroom, the visiting dignitaries' suite, the council chambers, the dining hall, and the entrance to the kitchens. She also found the library and vowed to return there later in the day, after she visited Darkmoon.

The sun was approaching its zenith as Rhianna gracefully leapt the fence of the Horse And Unicorn Quarters and landed nimbly on the other side. Several horses looked at her curiously and an elderly female unicorn approached. "Can I help you, dear?" she asked Rhianna.

"I was looking for a friend – Darkmoon. She's –"

"Yes, yes, I know her, dear. She's become quite the hero around here, as she nearly lost her life while carrying the smaller animals to safety during the battle. She is such a charming young thing. Climb on my back, child; it's quite a distance from here to your friend's home."

Unlike horses in the human world, who are kept in narrow stalls and fenced-in paddocks, the equines of Narnia who lived at Cair Paravel were given a large, open space which was occupied by stands of various trees, each growing in densely-spaced circular patterns, thus providing privacy, shelter, and comfort. Darkmoon's grove was situated in the southwest corner of the land set aside for their accommodations, a lovely circle of silver maples. The mare came out to greet her two-legged friend and quickly ushered her inside to show her around. The fauns had carefully constructed and placed mangers and bedding in each shelter, while the horses who lived in them were free to add their own decorations. As Rhianna admired a lovely tapestry that draped across several branches, Darkmoon stirred up the dry, fresh grass that served as her bed and lay down. Rhianna joined her a few minutes later, snuggling against the soft warmth of Darkmoon's side. They talked for a long while before dozing off, just content to be together.

* * *

When Rhianna woke a few hours later, the sun was beginning its descent toward the western horizon and the world around them had been clothed in a hazy, sleepy atmosphere. She sat up and stretched, frowning as she felt the pull of tender muscles; she was still recovering and remembered almost too late to go easy on herself. Darkmoon raised her head, her dark eyes watching Rhianna intently. The elf ran a hand through her chestnut hair and looked back at the mare, smiling slightly. "I should get back. They'll be wondering where I've gone." 

Darkmoon nodded and got to her feet. "I'll take you back."

Rhianna smiled gratefully and swung up onto her friend's back. Once she was firmly seated, Darkmoon set off in a gentle canter towards the glittering spires of Cair Paravel.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _And to make up for some of those short chapters... here's a nice long one! _


	14. Foreign Dignitaries

_Hey, I've been wondering, and if any of my reviewers would mind relieving my conscience... is Rhianna Mary-sueish? I've tried not to make her an M-S, but slips happen. She certainly isn't supposed to be. _:)

**Disclaimer: **_Yada yada, you all know the drill. Rhianna, Darkmoon, Elsaninne (Elsa) and Ahlejandra (pronounced ah-lay-zhan-dra) are mine._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen: Foreign Dignitaries**

"Ahem," a male voice interrupted the silence in the great library of Cair Paravel.

Rhianna looked up from her book, _Humans: Legend or Myth?_ to see Peter step in front of her and seat himself on the low table. His marine blue eyes sparkled as he read the title of her book.

"It's fascinating, isn't it?" he asked, smiling.

She nodded demurely, inwardly wondering why he was there.

"Is it too enthralling to set aside for dinner with your monarchs?" he teased lightly. "There are some people I want to introduce you to, to receive your opinion, and Lucy has someone for you to meet as well."

"Very well," she replied with mock gravity. "If my King commands." She set her book aside and allowed Peter to escort her to the dining hall.

* * *

She was greeted enthusiastically by Lucy and the little girl dragged her away from Peter to introduce her to a male faun wearing a bright red scarf and carrying a flute tucked under his arm. "This is Mr. Tumnus," Lucy said brightly, "And Mr. Tumnus, this is Rhianna, she helped us find Aslan and win the war." 

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am," the faun said, bowing slightly.

"The pleasure is mine," Rhianna responded warmly, liking him immediately.

"Rhianna!" Susan hailed, as she and Edmund joined them. Peter was not far behind them, with a lovely, dark-skinned Calormene and a pretty, slender – almost wispy – blonde-haired Dryad on each arm. Both girls eyed Rhianna critically, forcing the elf to become aware of her rumpled dress and windblown hair; she felt distinctly out of place.

"Rhianna, this is Ahlejandra," he indicated the Calormene, "She is the daughter of Calormen's king. And this is Elsaninne – Elsa – the princess of the Dryads. Ladies, this is Rhianna…" he trailed off, unsure how to introduce her.

Mustering her dignity, Rhianna swept an elegant curtsey. "Pleased to meet you both," she murmured.

"Charming," Elsa sniffed before turning to Peter and laying both hands on his shoulder. "Shall we begin supper, Your Majesty?" she simpered daintily. Ahlejandra backed off a little, clearly annoyed by the other girl's obvious flirting, but remained close enough to touch him, appraising him with admiring eyes.

After they were seated – Peter at the head of the table with Ahlejandra, Elsa, and Edmund to his right and Susan, Rhianna and Lucy to his left, respectively – Rhianna took the time to observe her dining companions more closely. Ahlejandra was dark – almost a chocolate color – with long, straight, black hair and large, doe-like black eyes. Her slender shoulders and neck supported her oval face and tapered down in a slim waist and long, slender fingers. She seemed intelligent, clever, and revealed a dry sense of humor as the dinner progressed. Elsa was pretty enough, though pale, and had waist-length, wavy blonde hair. She was slender to the point of being wispy and her hands fluttered nervously about her as she talked. Her mind, Rhianna concluded at length, was nothing to be proud of; she tended to be shallow and superficial in her comments and fawned excessively over Peter through the whole dinner, a fact which annoyed Rhianna greatly. Next, she turned her gaze to the young High King and thought she could see why Ahlejandra and Elsa were so smitten with him. Though he was only sixteen, the battle and the events surrounding it had forced him to mature very quickly, shearing him of the tender years of innocence and naïveté. His golden hair swept back almost carelessly from his face and his eyes were as deep and penetrating as ever. The last month of heavy training had shorn his body of excess fat, leaving the muscles of his face, neck, shoulders and arms smooth and taut. He had a full, sensitive mouth and an award-winning smile, complemented by a healthy sense of humor and a dignity that only Aslan could match. Yes, he was a fine catch if there ever was one, and to Rhianna it was obvious that Ahlejandra and Elsa had come for this very reason: to snare the heart of the King of Narnia and make him theirs.

* * *

At the end of the meal, Susan stood and turned to look at Lucy and Rhianna, then at the visiting princesses. "Would you ladies care to join me for a stroll around Cair Paravel? Let us leave the Kings in peace for a while." As they readily agreed and followed her out, Rhianna marveled that fifteen-year-old Susan could speak with such gracious authority and it pleased her immensely to see the young Queen of Narnia holding her own beside the more intimidating royal background of her guests. She engaged them all in polite conversation and arranged to Rhianna to walk beside her, closest to Ahlejandra and Elsa. 

Once she realized that Rhianna's dreamy blue eyes contained behind them one of the sharpest wits in all of Narnia, Ahlejandra warmed noticeably to the elf and they made easy conversation as they poked in and out of Cair Paravel's rooms. Elsa, however, was another matter. She became increasingly scornful of Rhianna as the elf recounted her involvement in the war for Narnia's freedom.

"It is not the place of a decent woman to involve herself in men's affairs. Such bloody tales are nothing to be proud of," she remarked haughtily.

"You, of course, being the authority on warfare and the role of women," Ahlejandra retorted acidly, unexpectedly taking Rhianna's side.

Rhianna glanced appreciatively in Ahlejandra's direction before saying, "What greater honor is there than to serve one's king? I gave an oath to protect my monarchs long before this battle was waged."

"There's nothing wrong with it… for a _bodyguard_," Elsa sneered. "And I suppose that's what you are – King Peter's bodyguard, aren't you?"

Rhianna bristled, but diplomatically replied, "If that's how you prefer to think of me, then so be it." She inclined her head gracefully in Susan's direction. "Now, if you will all excuse me, I must return to my rooms to ready myself for the ball."

"_You're _going!" Elsa sounded surprised. Then she regained her composure and said, condescendingly, "Well, it's very generous of High King Peter to invite you. I suppose even the hired help deserves a chance to celebrate."

Rhianna blinked in shock, too stunned and hurt to think of a diplomatic reply. Susan looked as though she might speak in her friend's defense, but held back in the presence of her guests. Lucy, however, showed no such restraint. "She's not the hired help! And Peter doesn't need to invite her; she's as royal as any of you!"

"Oh, really?" Elsa had one hand on her hip, glaring insolently down at the indignant young queen.

"Lucy," Rhianna said quietly, trying to calm her.

"Yes, she is! She's a –"

"Lucy!" Rhianna said sharply. The girl looked up at her. "Not now."

"Well?" Elsa challenged, stepping up to Rhianna and drawing herself to her full height. She really was very pretty, with light green eyes glittering above rosy cheeks and perfect rosebud lips. "Who are you that makes you so special? What high and mighty rank do you hold? Bodyguard?"

The elf's shoulders went back, her head came up, and her midnight eyes flashed coldly. "I don't see why who I am or what rank I hold should matter to you. Now, if you'll excuse me," she said coldly and swept away.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I took a few liberties with Elsa and Ahlejandra (ah-lay-zhan-dra) and their backgrounds. I know Calormen has been Narnia's enemy and I've tried not to portray otherwise. I know that in the movie, a Dryad was shown as a flower-figure type thing, but I choose to interpret that kind of figure as a nymph and a Dryad as more human. No flames, please! _


	15. Through Another's Eyes

**Chapter Fifteen: Through Another's Eyes**

Susan stood awkwardly in the center of the hall as Elsa glared after Rhianna's departing form. Finally, the Dryad spun on her heel and flounced off to her room, nose in the air. Smiling sheepishly at Ahlejandra, Susan excused herself and followed after Rhianna. The door to the elf's rooms was already shut, but not locked. Cautiously, she entered the parlor. "Rhia?" she called, shortening her friend's name so that she would know it was her.

"In here," the elf's voice responded. Susan was again struck by the lilting, melodic quality of Rhianna's speaking voice; it betrayed the true power she possessed as a Dreamsinger.

Entering the bedroom and leaning against the doorframe, Susan watched as Rhianna kicked off her shoes and opened the wardrobe. "Are you okay, Rhianna? Elsa said some pretty unkind things to you."

"Nothing that wasn't true." Rhianna's voice was slightly muffled as she bent to the bottom of the wardrobe and rifled through the folded items. "I _did_ serve as Peter's bodyguard in the war – and before that – I was not raised as a "decent woman", and I am _not_ a princess, nor any kind of royal. And I don't presume to be."

"You told me yourself that your parents were the heads of your people, Rhia. That makes you royal by birth. If you ask me, I think Elsa is just jealous of you."

Rhianna scoffed, but said nothing else.

Susan shifted a little. "So, what _do_ you think of them? Peter's guests, I mean."

"They're remarkably beautiful. Both of them. And I like Ahlejandra – she seems to be reasonably intelligent," Rhianna said, disappearing into the washroom for a moment and then returning, dragging the full-length mirror out into the room.

"You're beautiful too, Rhia," Susan said quietly. It was true. Rhianna was among the loveliest girls she had ever met. Years of long, hard struggle for life had toned the elf's body to perfection – her muscles were perfectly defined and lean. Rhianna most reminded Susan of a long, slender steel blade, perfectly sharp. Anatomically, the elf was perfect as well. She had long legs, small hips and a slender waist, just enough curve to her chest to be attractive, but not too much, and long, lean arms, slender shoulders, and an elegantly graceful neck. Her face was the most striking of all: tapered, elegant eyebrows framed above her endless blue eyes; high, fine cheekbones slanted smoothly down to a set of shapely lips and up to her elegant pointed ears. Her eyes, so expressive, revealed a depth and wisdom beyond her tender years, and they had a perpetual sparkle that accompanies youthful vitality.

Rhianna blushed slightly at Susan's praise. "Thank you, Su."

"Well," Susan said, straightening, "I need to get ready."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_This is just a short, sweet chapter that I felt I needed in order to develop the bond between Susan and Rhianna a little more and also to provide you guys with a little more comprehensive picture of how Rhianna really looks, through Susan's eyes. I hope you liked it._


	16. Midnight Beauty

**Chapter Sixteen: Midnight Beauty**

Rhianna stood in front of her wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear. As she did, her mind ran over her encounter with Elsa and the hurtful things she'd said. They were true, but while she prided herself on her protection of her monarchs, she did not consider herself to be only the help. She cared too much for all of them. She shook her head, having half a mind to drop the whole thing and leave with Darkmoon.

Elsa clearly did not like her, and Rhianna felt that even Ahlejandra would be happier if she were far away from Cair Paravel. Peter would not care, he would be too occupied with twittering princesses to worry about the disappearance of his "bodyguard" and while Susan, Edmund and Lucy might not understand, they too, would move on and forget her. And yet… a part of her did not want to leave. Part of her wanted to stay and bask in the peace and happiness she'd discovered. A big part. Sighing resignedly, she began to browse more carefully though the dresses. She would go to the ball, say goodbye to Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and maybe Peter – if she could – and then she and Darkmoon would leave in the morning.

* * *

The dress she selected could not have been more perfect for her: it was a deep midnight blue, which pulled every ounce of color out of her eyes, making them even more vivid than usual. The scooped neck was wide, coming almost off the shoulder and the bodice was unadorned save for a thin gold ribbon just under her bust line and a light dusting of golden sparkles. The dropped waist – accented by a thicker golden ribbon, the trail of which blended with the material of the skirt and fell to the floor – flowed smoothly into a close-fitting skirt around her hips that flared out to a wide base at the floor. A sheer midnight overlay followed the flow of the skirt, ending in the barest ruffle around the bottom. The sleeves were long and close-fitting to the elbow, where they then flared out to a wide bell-shape at the wrist. Rhianna complemented the dress with a simple golden chain – from which hung a sapphire pendant – and sapphire-drop earrings. Her hair was done up in an elegant twist at the back of her head, the hair flowing smoothly into it from either side of her part. She left a single lock out in the front, where it came down the side of her cheek and curled gracefully just below her chin. Her long, black eyelashes needed no additional adornment and she carefully painted her lips a delicate rose-petal pink. 

Turning in front of the mirror, Rhianna smiled at her reflection: she looked good. Slipping into her gold-silk slippers, she exited the room and padded down the hallway to the ballroom.

* * *

She entered discreetly, following behind a couple of Archenlanders who had come up for the celebration. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy sat upon their thrones, observing the festivities for a time. Peter was arrayed magnificently in black rawhide breeches, black leather boots, a white silk tunic, and a turquoise vest, over which he wore a magnificent ermine-trimmed silver cape. Susan looked no less stunning in deep emerald green. Edmund wore a red vest and a mid-back-length gold cape, and Lucy was tastefully gowned in a pale, periwinkle blue dress. Looking around, Rhianna quickly spotted Elsa – clad in bright, leafy green – and Ahlejandra – wearing a deep purple gown – dancing with other delegates from neighboring countries. 

The elf settled herself in a chair by the wall, content to sit and watch as Peter finally stood and asked Ahlejandra to dance and Susan was asked by one of the braver delegates from the Lone Islands. Lucy went to dance with Tumnus and Edmund, his eyes falling on Rhianna, pushed through the crowd to stand shyly before her.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked, not meeting her eyes.

She rewarded him with a winning smile and extended her hand for him to take. "Of course."

He beamed as he led her out on the floor and they started to dance to the quick-paced song. The young king was just beginning to hit his growth spurt, but he still stood a good four inches shorter than Rhianna, which made the spins and turns a little challenging. Nevertheless, she humored him, crouching when necessary. They were both laughing, clutching at their sides by the time the dance ended. Rhianna sobered and scanned the floor as it cleared. Peter was a few paces to her left, Elsa on his arm. The Dryad sent her a cold look and gripped Peter's arm tighter. Rhianna turned to dodge out of sight, but too late: Peter had spotted her. He slipped out of Elsa's grasp and began to make his way toward her when Rhianna spun on her heels and walked swiftly for the door, wanting to leave and not sure why.

"Would you like to dance?"

The voice caught her by surprise and she looked up into the hopeful eyes of a young Archenlander. She smiled demurely, her eyes flicking in Peter's direction. "I'd be honored, sir," she said, sweeping a graceful curtsey. Looking as happy as if Christmas had come early, the Archenlander took her by the hand and led her back out on the floor. Peter allowed Elsa to drag him onto the floor, but his eyes remained focused on Rhianna. She knew he was waiting for a chance to talk to her and for some reason, she absolutely did not want to talk.

* * *

It soon became apparent that Rhianna was one of the desired beauties of the ball; she rarely got a chance to sit as she accepted one dancing partner after another. She didn't mind, however, for her companions were charming and they kept her away from Peter for most of the night. The Archenlander she had first danced with, whose name was Darrin, asked her several more times, each time growing a little bolder and more pleased with himself for ensnaring her attentions. She soon grew weary of his boasting, but humored him until the clock struck half past midnight, whereupon she asked him to lead her back to her chair to rest. He nodded gallantly and bowed before departing.

* * *

Once alone, Rhianna leaned forward, burying her face in her hands. What was she doing? Why did she want so much to avoid her King? That was easy: she didn't want him to become attached to her, she wanted him to marry well. Didn't she? She realized that a part of her wanted very much to be with him. But she couldn't. She was leaving in the morning and he couldn't get attached. _She_ couldn't get attached. Darkmoon's words came floating back to her: "Rhianna, child, why are you afraid to love?" Because love brought pain. Everything she'd ever loved was gone, taken from her. She'd lost everything, and given her all to bring it back, only to lose more. It was time to leave. Tonight. She was about to get up when a pair of black boots stepped into her view.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ Sorry this is a short chapter! Good stuff coming soon!_


	17. Dancing With You

**Chapter Seventeen: Dancing With You**

She was about to get up when a pair of black boots stepped into her view.

"Care to dance?" Peter asked, his eyes smiling tenderly. "You look distracted."

"Actually," Rhianna said, not looking at him, "I was just about to leave. I'm tired."

"Just one dance." He extended his hand.

Reluctantly, she took it and allowed him to pull her to her feet. The music started – a slow waltz – as he put his hand around her waist and pulled her closer. Tentatively, she laid her left hand lightly on his shoulder and her right hand in his left. Gracefully, they joined the flow of the music, allowing it to dictate their moves as they swayed smoothly in time. Peter spun her out expertly and twirled her back in, each time making it harder for her to look at him. The last time, he pulled her so close that she could smell the sting of summer on his skin and she was painfully aware of all the places their bodies touched. She was surprised by the gentle strength in his grip, which pressed her firmly against him. The boy she had met on that dark winter night so many weeks ago was gone. In his place stood a young man fast on his way to adulthood, a young man developing rapidly in wisdom, strength, and looks. Finally, she raised her eyes to meet his and found herself spell-bound. Those marine-blue orbs burned with a fiery intensity that took her breath away as he stared into her own eyes. She had never seen him look that way before and it sent a hot rush of blood through her veins, heating her cheeks and making her feel as though she were on fire. _No, no,_ she thought, panicked. _This can't happen. I won't let it!_ Suddenly she broke free of his arms and ran for the gardens, leaving him staring, bewildered, at her retreating figure.

* * *

Once outside in the cool night air, she stopped by a splashing fountain and gasped audibly, "No!" She buried her face in her hands and breathed deeply, fighting down her wild emotions and trying to still her wildly pounding heart. 

"Rhianna?" Her heart stopped as Peter's voice called her name. He'd come out after her. "Rhianna, what happened? Are you all right?" She could hear that he'd stopped several paces behind her and did not come closer.

Without looking back, she said, "Go back to your guests, Your Majesty, they'll be missing you."

"No, not until you tell me what's going on," he replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest defiantly.

"You must, Peter. Elsa will wonder where you are."

"Why should I care what Elsa thinks!" he demanded. "Do you really think that I'm shallow enough to fall for a girl like that? I know why she's here; she wants to marry a king, someone powerful who'll shower her with jewelry and fine things. She won't find one here! Why do you think I wanted you to come everywhere with us? I didn't want to be left alone with her. Or Ahlejandra."

"Is that all I am to you!" Rhianna cried, whirling to face him, her eyes blazing. "Your _bodyguard?_!"

Peter took a step back, surprised by the fury in her voice. He studied her for a moment. "That's what you wanted, wasn't it? To be my bodyguard, my defender?"

"This wasn't supposed to happen," she said, her voice wavering. Her slender shoulders lifted and fell in a helpless gesture, then she shook her head, brushing at her eyes with one hand.

"What wasn't supposed to happen?" Peter asked gently. She only shook her head again, refusing to look at him. "Rhia?"

He had never called her by her pet name before and the sound of it made Rhianna's heart feel as though it would break. She couldn't stay, she couldn't face the pain. She feared that if she stayed with Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy, she would lose them, just as she had lost everything else. The only safeguard against heartbreak was to stay away from what she cared so much about. As Peter took a step closer, she looked up, meeting his eyes. "I'm leaving in the morning, Peter, like I promised." She looked down again. "And I think you would do well to reconsider Ahlejandra as a bride. She is intelligent and beautiful and will be a valuable asset to Narnia."

Peter stepped back, shocked and hurt. "But…" A hard glance from Rhianna made the objection die on his lips. He studied her intently for a moment, then nodded reluctantly. "I won't pretend to have any power over your freedom. You are free to go when and how you choose."

Rhianna sighed inwardly, feeling a heavy weight lift off her shoulders. If Peter didn't fight her, it would make things easier all around. Yet… part of her ached that he did not offer more resistance. _Ridiculous,_ she chided herself, pushing the thought away. She smiled slightly and brushed past him, directing her steps toward the door. Before she reached it, however, Elsa cornered her.

"What kind of stunt was that!" she hissed, her face close to Rhianna's. "Did the bodyguard drag the High King off for a little private moment? He won't give you what you want, girl, so run off and find yourself a proper lover!"

Rhianna's eyes glittered coldly. "What gives you the nerve to suggest that I want anything from him? If you must know, I was on my out. If you're so concerned about his well-being, why don't you go in there and ask him. No one's stopping you." She pushed roughly past the Dryad and strode purposefully down the hall. She had lied when she told Peter that she would leave in the morning. She would be long gone before then.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_There you go, guys! The truth comes out. Thanks to everybody for reviewing and keep it up! If you have questions, I will respond! So ask away! _


	18. Revelations

_Hey guys! sorry it's been so long! I'm working on a new fic for a movie I saw recently and I'm a little stumped by the stupid Mary-sue. how not to write her... even Rhianna is a little sueish and it's starting to bother me... feedback would be nice if my readers have any ideas on mary-sues! anyway, read and review!

* * *

_

**Chapter Eighteen: Revelations**

Peter walked numbly back into the ballroom, trying to battle the conflicting emotions within him. What had he done to make her so upset? Rhianna had been scared, he'd seen it in her eyes. And it was clear that she was running from something. But what?

* * *

"Peter!" Elsa swooped down on him, slipping her arm through his. "Where _have_ you been? I've been looking everywhere for you. You look distracted; come dance, it will make you feel better." She took his shoulders and began pulling him out onto the floor, swaying slightly in time to the music. 

He reached up and caught her wrists. "Forgive me, Elsa, but I just don't feel like dancing. If you don't mind, I'd like to rest for a while." He moved away.

"Wait!" Elsa stopped him with one hand on his arm, her green eyes glinting. "Don't lie to me. You're just done dancing now that your bodyguard has left. I guess she's gotten tired of watching out for you…"

She continued to talk, but Peter was no longer listening. Elsa's words had triggered a replay of his conversation with Rhianna only minutes before… _Is that all I am to you! Your bodyguard!_ she had said. There had been anger there, and something else… hurt? Yes, hurt. _Isn't that what you wanted?_ he'd asked. She never answered that question. Instead she had said: _This wasn't supposed to happen._ What wasn't supposed to happen? She hadn't answered that question either. Then it hit him. She had never met his eyes. Rhianna, who could look anyone dead in the eyes and never flinch. Rhianna, who never failed to answer him truthfully, had refused to answer the questions he posed to her. She had avoided him all night. Something had happened that she didn't expect. As his mind caught on this fact, all of Susan's words came tumbling back: _She left because it's too hard to see love that she'll never know,_ Susan had said, _she's lost everything she has ever loved and has learned to shield herself from the pain by not loving at all._ Now, she was leaving again, trying to run from something she loved. But what? That was easy, she loved Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. But that wasn't enough to make her run, or else she would have left long before. His mind ran through the past few weeks, going over all his memories of her. She got this look in her eyes when she studied his face; she insisted on being there to protect him; she'd nearly given her own life to save his…Slowly, like a long-scattered jigsaw puzzle, the pieces were falling into place. She loved him. As he hit on that clear and simple statement, he felt it resonate through him and knew it was true.

"What have I done?" he murmured to himself.

"I'm sorry," Elsa paused her monologue to say, "I didn't hear you, sire. What did you say?"

He paid no attention to her, his eyes fixed on the door. "I've got to talk to her," he said aloud, breaking into a swift walk, leaving Elsa looking completely nonplussed. Once out in the empty corridor, he broke into a sprint, taking the steps two at a time. He came to the door to her rooms and turned the knob. It opened soundlessly, admitting him to a dark room. "Rhianna!" he called, moving swiftly from room to room. "No!" he growled, realizing that she must have already left. He ran out the door and down the steps again, his cape billowing behind him.

As he burst outside in the crisp night air, he gained speed, racing for the meadows, his fingers fumbling with the clasp of his cape. It released and the cape fell from his shoulders, hindering his speed no longer. In the soft light from the new moon, he could see two figures silhouetted against a grove of silver maples. Already, they were racing for the gate and the road, which lay behind him. At the speed Darkmoon was running, Peter knew he couldn't catch them, but he veered sharply in an attempt to cut them off anyway. "Rhianna! Wait!" he called. She gave no heed and Darkmoon put on an extra burst of speed. He had no choice now. "Darkmoon! IN THE NAME OF NARNIA, STOP!"

The mare screeched to a halt, nearly throwing her rider. Peter closed the distance, taking hold of Darkmoon's mane to prevent her from bolting. Then he looked up at her rider. Rhianna was staring down at him, thunderstruck. She was clothed in light tan leggings, knee-high black boots, and a navy blue tunic. Her hair had started to fall out of its bun, but to Peter, it looked better that way. "Peter! Wh-what are you doing here!" she gasped. "How did you find me?"

He was breathing hard, but managed to force the words out. "I…couldn't… let you…go." He gazed earnestly into her wide eyes. "Not now."

"Peter, I have to go. You don't understand. I… I can't stay." She was trying to make him understand. "I don't belong here, and I wouldn't be happy."

Peter looked at Darkmoon, who blinked in acknowledgement. Without warning, she bent her knees so that Rhianna was within reach. Before she could utter a word of protest, Peter pulled her off Darkmoon's back, causing her to fall into his arms. "No," he said sternly, "You're afraid you'll be _too_ happy here." He set her back on her feet and took a step back to see her better. Defiantly, he folded his arms across his chest. "You're afraid that if you love too deeply, you'll lose that, too. Well, I have news for you, Rhianna: _this_ love," he pointed to himself, "is not willingly pushed aside. You're not leaving tonight, Elf-Child."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Hope you liked this chapter! It gets a little better in the next one, but you'll all just have to wait for a little while >_:) _Thanks for all the reviews!_


	19. Tear Down the Walls and Let the Flood Co

_Hey guys! sorry for the mega-long wait! i've been busy and haven't had the time nor the motivation to sit down and edit this previously completed chapter. get mad at me if you like, just review, please! _

_btw: thanks to leezh for her review, it was much appreciated. and thanks to all of my other reviewers too!_**

* * *

**

Chapter Nineteen: Tear Down the Walls and Let the Flood Come Rushing In

Rhianna reeled in shock. Peter had chased her all the way out here, yanked her off her horse, and now he seemed to be reading her innermost thoughts. No, this couldn't be happening. She couldn't give in. "Peter, don't do this. Go back. Go choose Ahlejandra or Elsa. I don't… I don't…"

He stepped up to her, his face inches from hers. "You don't what? Say it, Rhianna. Look me in the eyes and say it."

She raised her eyes to meet his. Those marine blue eyes burned with a light that sent heat rushing over her. She opened her mouth to speak, to tell him that she didn't love him. But she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to say the words that would be the biggest lie she had ever told in her life. She couldn't say the words that would break his heart. Instead, she lowered her eyes. _Why?_ she asked inwardly, _why did I have to get stuck with such a stubborn, determined, wonderful young man?_

His eyes softened to a tender, soothing hue and he cupped her chin in one hand. "Rhia," he said tenderly, his voice turning husky, "you can't run from love forever. Don't leave me now."

Staring into those eyes, she suddenly melted. Fear or no fear, pain or no pain, she couldn't escape those beautiful eyes, the sound of his voice, the smell of his clothes, the feel of his hands touching hers. Sensing her barriers crumbling, he gathered her in his arms and pressed his face into her hair. Suddenly tears sprang unbidden to her eyes. How could she have thought that she could go back to life before him? "Peter," she whispered. He leaned back to see her face. "I…I don't know what to say to you. Why do you have to be so good? I just…" she struggled to form the words on her lips, "I just wanted to apologize for not thinking of you. I've been foolish, selfish, and childish for so long. I thought that I could protect those I care about by not caring. I lied to you, and I should have –"

He placed a finger against her lips, silencing her. "Shh, I understand." His eyes searched hers for a split second, then he removed his finger as he bent and replaced it with his lips, kissing her tenderly. For a moment, Rhianna was too surprised to do anything other than return his kiss, her hands sliding up his chest and over his shoulders to entwine in his hair. His arms tightened around her waist and he kissed her a little harder before releasing her. Touching her cheek, he asked, "Have I cured you of your need to run away?"

Her eyes, which had been closed, opened slowly. "You have no idea how good it feels to kiss you." Her hands pressed against the back of his head, pulling his face closer. "Do it again."

This time, his arms went around her tighter than ever and he lifted her off her feet, spinning her around. She laughed against his mouth and kissed him so hard that she felt the goose bumps ripple across the skin on his arms and neck. He put her down, but held onto the kiss until he felt her breath come in short gasps and she hung almost limply in his arms, powerless to resist him.

Finally, he released her and she fell gratefully into the strong embrace of his arms, resting her head against his chest. Absently, she ran her fingers through his hair, deep in thought. "Peter?" she asked tentatively.

He stepped back, retaining a hold around her waist. "What?"

"I still can't stay."

His eyes widened. "Why not?"

"Think about it, Peter. We're too young to marry. And, among my people, we were taught that too much expression of love before marriage can ruin the relationship. Besides, it wouldn't be proper for the king to have any sort of attachment to a servant. Hear me out," she said, seeing the objection on his lips, "You know and I know that I'm not a servant, but most others think of me as one – unless they know who I am. Give me a chance to live alone in the world and make something of myself, unaided by either the wealth or the influence of your situation."

"We don't have to get married now, but you could stay at the palace."

"Well," she continued slowly, "I think it will be easier for both of us if we're apart for a year or two until we're of age. It's either that or fight our feelings for two years. I know that _I_ could hold you forever." He smiled. "_Absence makes the heart grow fonder_ anyway."

Peter pondered her words for a moment before nodding. "I agree with you, Rhia. It is best if we're apart."

"Just remember," she murmured, going up on tiptoe to press her cheek against his, "that I love you, Peter. I always have." She turned and whistled softly, calling Darkmoon back; the mare had given them their much-needed privacy and had gone to graze a short ways off. Now she came trotting back, her eyes warm with approval. Rhianna kissed Peter's cheek, then swung up onto Darkmoon's back.

"Be careful, Rhianna," he said. Then, with a teasing smile, he said, "I'll try not be distracted by Elsa while you're gone."

She laughed. "I'm not too worried about that." She was about to urge Darkmoon into a trot when Peter stopped her. He strode across the grounds to where something pale lay shimmering against the grass in the moonlight.

"It's a chilly night," he said when he returned with his cape, handing it up to her, "Wear it well."

"I will," she replied, drawing it around her shoulders. "Goodbye, Peter. I'll return in a few years."

"Until then," he told her, "I'll think of you every day." He paused for a moment before adding, "I love you, Rhia."

She nodded before clucking softly to Darkmoon. "Come, Darkmoon," she murmured, "It's a long way to the old nymph's grove and we had better get started." The mare nodded and broke into a canter, fading away from Cair Paravel and its High King standing on the lawn.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I hope you liked this chapter! Reviews Please! One chappie to go and the story is finished! YAY!_


	20. Home At Last

**Chapter Twenty: Home At Last**

The next two years passed quickly for Peter who was busy restoring order to Narnia, from battling giants, to subduing the remainder of Jadis' followers, to establishing foreign relations. Ahlejandra proved to be very helpful and aided him in diplomatic affairs frequently. She seemed to realize that Peter did not wish to court any woman in the court and backed off, though she insisted on remaining to help in Narnia. She had also expressed a desire to live in Narnia for the rest of her life, saying that she found the country and its people charming, refreshing, and hospitable. Peter appreciated her greatly for it and they became fast friends.

Elsa had also remained at Cair Paravel and constantly endeavored to woo the young king. He resisted her every attempt, but nevertheless, he allowed her to remain for as long as she chose. Tension mounted between Ahlejandra and Elsa with each passing month, stemming from Ahlejandra's opinion that Elsa should let Peter make his own choice, which opposed Elsa's opinion that the Calormene princess was just jealous.

* * *

Rhianna had sent word to the palace several times over the intervening two years, much to Peter's joy. She truly had begun to make a name for herself and had become known throughout Narnia as a skilled fighter and wielder of justice. Her assistance in tracking down the last of the White Witch's followers proved to be irreplaceable, and she had finally taken on the mantle of her people and was now fully recognized by all of Narnia as the last elf and thus the queen of her race. Her title now well-established and her reputation secure, she sent word to Cair Paravel, informing Peter of her return, accompanied by the question of whether he still wanted her. He replied immediately with a resounding yes. 

Now, on his eighteenth birthday, Elsa redoubled her efforts to ensnare him. She dragged him off to get him alone, flirted shamelessly, and preened constantly whenever he was around. All her efforts were in vain.

* * *

"Peter? Darling?" Elsa said, gliding into the library, where Peter sat reading a book. He looked up, his eyes flashing in annoyance. 

"Yes, Elsa?"

She ran a hand through his hair and sat on his lap, forcing him to move his book. "You never want to sit and talk anymore," she pouted, shifting her weight. "What's gotten into you?"

He rolled his eyes. "We _never_ talked, Elsa. It was always you talking about what you did to get ready that morning. You're hardly interested in Narnia's political and economic affairs." He pushed her off his lap. "Something that _I'm _very interested in, I'm afraid." He studied her for a moment, then sighed. "Give it up, Elsa. You should know by now that I'm not interested in marrying you."

The Dryad looked as though she'd been slapped, her mouth dropping open in a small 'O' in surprise. Then, just as abruptly as she'd entered, she jumped up and left the room, leaving him in peace. For a moment, anyway.

* * *

"Peter?" Lucy – now nearly eleven years old – had finally found her brother. 

"Yes, Lu?" he said, looking up affectionately at his youngest sister. He set aside his book and pulled her into his lap, where she perched on his knees, looking hopefully into his eyes.

"Is Rhianna really coming home? Why did she leave, Peter? She never even said goodbye."

"I know, Lucy," he said gently. "But it's a long story, one that I can't tell you without her here. But yes, she _is_ coming home."

Lucy nodded in acceptance of this simple statement and got up to browse through the books on the shelf nearest her. Peter returned to his own book and, as they did nearly everyday, Susan and Edmund joined them until all four monarchs were settled comfortably in armchairs with their respective books. Ahlejandra had also taken to joining them, finding that she liked their quiet company over Elsa's mindless chatter. She came in now, but not to join them in reading.

"Forgive me, Your Highnesses, but there is a situation outside with Elsa – one with which I think it best if you interfere," she said quickly, bowing slightly as she finished.

Peter got to his feet and followed Ahlejandra's lead to the main hall. He heard Elsa before he saw her.

"What are _you_ doing here!" the Dryad screeched, "The royal family no longer requires your services, in case you haven't noticed, so I think it's best if you just run home to your little hole-in-the-ground."

Peter looked cautiously around the corner to behold Elsa – her back to him – confronting a tall, slender, beautiful woman clad in black breeches, black boots and a long, pale green tunic that fell halfway down her thighs and was tied around her slim waist by a forest green sash. She had her hands on her hips and tossed her head of waist-length brown hair, her midnight eyes flashing. It was Rhianna.

"I was under the impression that Cair Paravel was open to all guests and that Peter did not refuse to see anyone," she remarked coolly.

"That's High King Peter to you, _bodyguard_," Elsa snarled. "I don't think you quite understand that Peter no longer needs you…"

Rhianna's eyes moved past her shoulder to settle on Peter's form down the hall. He stepped out and leaned casually against the wall, grinning broadly. Rhianna allowed her eyes to twinkle merrily in response. At a slight nod of her head, Peter came striding down the hall. "Actually," he said, causing Elsa to jump visibly, "I think I need her very much." He brushed past her and swooped down on the elf, wrapping her in his arms and placing a firm kiss on her lips. "I've missed you," he murmured in her hair, forgetting all about Elsa, Ahlejandra, or anyone else.

"And I you," she whispered back, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, "More than you'll ever know."

"Rhianna!" Lucy squealed in delight, coming around the corner and barreling down the hallway. Peter stepped aside and Rhianna bent to catch her up in her arms, laughing. Susan and Edmund joined her and caught the slender elf up in a tremendous hug, also laughing in delight at her return.

Ahlejandra also came down the hall to greet the elf warmly. "It's been a long time, Rhianna. Where have you been?" Her dark eyes twinkled merrily as she added, "Your Highness."

Rhianna smiled and blushed faintly. "It takes some getting used to – this idea of being a royal figure. I don't think I'll be answering to it for some time."

"You're a princess!" Elsa said, startled out of her silence by Ahlejandra's comments. "But I thought…"

Peter had ignored Elsa's outburst and addressed Rhianna instead, "Oh, I think you'll have to learn to answer to it." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small black box. Susan, Lucy, and Ahlejandra inhaled sharply, their eyes shining in expectancy, while Elsa's eyes narrowed dangerously. He ignored them all, his eyes focused solely on the woman before him. Dropping to one knee, he placed the box in her hand. "Rhianna, Princess of Elves, Daughter of the Wood, will you marry me?"

Rhianna opened the box to reveal a small, elegant diamond ring made of bands of intertwining vine-shaped gold. She smiled through the tears filling her eyes and pulled him to his feet. "I may," she began, her lips twitching as she tried not to smile, "have to worry over it for a few days…" His face fell, beginning to wonder what he'd done wrong, but before he could even form a sentence in his mind, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. "But whether the wedding is tonight or next month, my answer is yes," she said when she pulled away. Relief flooded his face and he scooped her off her feet, spinning her around, laughing.

**THE END!**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** _Well, that's all guys! I'll leave the rest to your imaginations! Tell me what you think of it (criticism welcome - but no ranting flames please, keep it constructive!) and I'll reply. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! Especially Brezzybrez (for her faithful reviews on every chapter), Cass P. (for her helpful comments in the first few chapters), Tynan Fay and Creep ( for answering a few of my questions), leezh, and domlando blonaghan (for the constructive crit.)and to everyone else (whether they reviewed or not) who read my story! __Luv, elenamindollin_


End file.
